You and Me
by Hollyleaf The Black Cat
Summary: Kyon admitted before that he had feelings of some sort for Yuki when someone said he liked her before. Now someone else is trying to start a relationship with her! How will Kyon react?
1. Your Name Can Shatter Normality

**Author's Note:** Yo, It's Hollyleaf and I've written another fanfiction! Sticking to my New Year's resolution! It's my 5th fic overall, my first chapter fic, and my first Kyon x Yuki Nagato story! I randomly started writing this in Geometry class today since we didn't due anything because we were getting out early due to snow (Yuki lol). Anyway the summary and title for this fic are subject to change but here it is for now! At first there isn't a whole lot of Kyon x Yuki moments but trust me there will be a lot more in later chapters. I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC but sometimes it hard to keep a character in perfect character! Now this story is a little different than what I'm used to writing so I'm sorry if it sucks! Anyway here is Chapter 1: "Your Name Can Shatter Normality" of _You and Me_!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi Series.

* * *

><p>Normality. It was something that North High first year, Kyon, felt was lost, and would never be found again, since earlier that year when his eccentric classmate, Haruhi Suzumiya, with all her possible-world-destroying powers and strange taste of adventure and fun, created the SOS brigade, or the Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade, a club meant to find aliens, time travelers, espers, and other supernatural things of that sort; So far they were doing a good job of it. Although Haruhi didn't know it, the club was filled with all the things she was looking for, and it was those things that destroyed the normality Kyon used to know by dragging him into all kinds of weird situations that Haruhi wished she could be a part of; She was really the cause of most of them though.<p>

However, now was one of the few times Kyon felt like the normal human he knew he was: Lunchtime at school. Since Haruhi wasn't there poking him in the back, forcing him to come to the clubroom like she had before she decided to just forget him and eat lunch in there without him, he chose to stay there and eat lunch with his only ordinary friends, Kunikida and Taniguchi.

"Hello Kyon," said Kunikida as he sat down in the desk in front of Kyon that was turned around to face him.

Kyon simply waved since his mouth was too full to speak.

"Have you seen Taniguchi?" he asked as he opened his lunch.

Kyon looked around for Kunikida's partner in crime but didn't see him anywhere among the students in the classroom. "Nope," replied Kyon.

Kunikida took a swift look around the classroom then turned back his lunch, sighing. "He said he'd eat lunch with us. Wonder what he's doing."

Kyon swallowed a bite of his food. "Probably trying to get a date with some poor unsuspecting girl."

"Guess who might be getting a date with an A- girl!" shouted the sing-song voice that could only belong to their friend, Taniguchi.

_Bingo._

"So who's so great that they might be giving you a date and it caused you to miss part of lunch?" questioned Kyon.

"Yeah and how in the world did you get an A- girl to even consider going on a date with you?" asked Kunikida.

Taniguchi grabbed a chair and pulled it up by the desks that Kunikida and Kyon were sitting at. "Well, you see, I was going through my lists and after asking out all the A+ girls, minus Suzumiya, then getting rejected by all of them I moved on to the A- ones. Finally, after many rejections, I got one girl to consider."

He leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head, and chuckled. "Yep. She wasn't my first choice cause she's a little bit strange, more of Kyon's kind of girl, but I think it might be good."

"That's great and all," began Kyon, "but you still haven't told us who it is."

Taniguchi grinned. "Alright but don't get jealous when I tell you!"

_Why is the hell does he think I'd be jealous? _However when Taniguchi said the name, hundreds of emotions flowed through Kyon, and a little bit of jealousy was admittedly one of them.

"Yuki Nagato."

Suddenly what little normality Kyon had felt only from lunchtime was shattered by those two words when the came out of Taniguchi's mouth.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! Taniguchi has a date with Nagato! Wonder what Kyon has to say to Yuki about this! Well when I get the next chapter up you'll find out. I kinda though of this chapter as more of a preview chapter to get you ready for the real chapters so I hope it did it's job and got you excited for the next chapter! Anyway keep checking back for the next chapter but I assume it'll be up in 3 to 5 days maybe even earlier. Also please don't get mad at me if I'm slow to update. I'm more used to writing oneshots that don't need updates so I'm sure I'll forget sometimes! XD Anyway Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. No flames please.<p> 


	2. Your Ideas Are 'Illogical'

**Author's Note:** Yo, It's Hollyleaf and I've got a new chapter up! And it's actually during the deadline I set for myself! Aren't I just so awesome with my moderately fast updates? So here is the next chapter I'm sure you are all waiting for. In this chapter I finally bring in the rest of the SOS brigade and the story actually kinda 'starts'. Not that it didn't start in the last chapter but this one is more of an actual chapter unlike my first one which was more of a preview chapter. I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC but sometimes it hard to keep a character in perfect character as they are in the light novels. Also when I _italicize _something, it's usually a character's thought, in this story they are mostly Kyon's thoughts. Anyway the summary and title for this fic are subject to change but here it is for now! At first there isn't a whole lot of Kyon x Yuki moments but trust me there will be a lot more in later chapters. So here is Chapter 2: "Your Ideas Are 'Illogical'" of _You and Me_!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi Series.

* * *

><p>After Taniguchi had made the announcement that he might possibly be having a date with Yuki Nagato, the introverted humanoid interface who had been sent by the Data Overmind to observe Haruhi, Kyon couldn't concentrate during the rest of class after lunch. All he could think about was rushing to the SOS brigade clubroom after school and confronting the alien about the whole weird situation.<p>

Finally the time had come. Kyon collected his things and shot through the door, rushing toward the SOS brigade clubroom, which was really the Literary Club's room. Kyon knew Yuki would be in there, just like she was the first day they met and every day after, more than likely reading a science fiction novel that was too complicated for anyone else to understand.

When he reached the door Kyon was prepared to quickly break in but, remembering all the times he had accidentally walked in on Asahina undressing, he knocked first.

"Come in!" shouted the angelic voice of Mikuru Asahina, the timid 'mascot' of the SOS brigade who was really a time traveler also sent to observe Haruhi and her actions.

Kyon swung the door open to reveal a scene he had saw almost every day. Strange paraphernalia, from all of their odd adventures, was scattered across the room. Haruhi's desk, which was by the window, with her favorite computer on it, was empty but Kyon knew it would only be a matter of time before the hyperactive Brigade Chief of the SOS brigade was sitting at it. The laptops they had acquired from defeating the Computer Society at there own game, The Day of Sagittarius 3, were stacked up beside the desk. Itsuki Koizumi, the Vice Commander of the group who got on Kyon's nerves worse than anyone with his fake smile and happy-go-lucky attitude, was sitting at the large table in the clubroom and appeared to be playing chess by himself. He was the another of the strange creatures of the SOS brigade: an esper sent by the 'Organization' to observe Haruhi and make sure she remained happy so her melancholy didn't create any Closed Space that could possibly destroy the whole world. Finally Mikuru was prancing around in her maid's outfit, Kyon's favorite outfit of hers, waiting for her tea to finish.

As much as Kyon wished he could enjoy a cup of her tea, and just her presence in general, he was on a mission.

That's when he spotted her. The petite, pale, purple-haired alien, who could only be Yuki Nagato, was sitting in the metal chair in the corner, reading like always.

Kyon marched right over to her, ignoring the greetings from Itsuki and Mikuru, and pulled her out of her chair, her poker face still intact, then proceeded to start dragging her out into the hallway. However when he jerked her up, she dropped the book she had been reading and when it hit the floor Kyon could've sworn it had the words "romance novel" on the cover.

_Why would Nagato be reading a romance novel? Don't tell me she's **actually** considering Taniguchi's offer! Does she **actually **care about it?_

Before Kyon started thinking too hard about all of that, he pressed Yuki against the wall and got ready to begin his interrogation. "Nagato, I need to ask you something."

She just blinked, and he took it as a sign to continue. "Alright, I'm going to get straight to the point here. Why are you going on a date with Taniguchi?" he yelled.

The two of them just stared at each other in silence for a minute before Nagato opened her tiny mouth. "You are mistaken. The date is in a phase of consideration and I have yet to confirm or deny it. I am to meet with him after club activities in front of the school gates, where he will receive my answer."

"And that answer is...?" asked Kyon. All logical conclusions that he thought of said that Nagato would refuse the proposition of a date, however Kyon noticed his life always had a way of beating anything 'logical' into a pulp and then replacing it with, what was to him, something 'illogical'.

"I have decided that my answer shall be 'yes'." answered Yuki, her expression still blank and emotionless.

Sure enough his life had destroyed 'logical' and in the process threw Kyon's thoughts into a frenzy of questions, such as "What the hell?" and "Why?". He only voiced the latter.

"Nagato, why? You're a humanoid interface, an alien to this world, who lacks emotion and most of the communication skills needed for a date! Especially one with a talkative idiot like Taniguchi! So, why?" shouted Kyon so loud that the people walking in the hall stopped and stared at him.

"What?" screamed Kyon, clearly angrier than normal, "Never seen two club members talking to each other people?"

The students looked at each other, afraid, then ran off down the hall.

Kyon glared at them before he felt a tug on his sleeve. Instantly, an image of the Yuki Nagato he had met in an alternate reality, only a few weeks ago, flashed in his head but then swiftly disappeared when Yuki spoke. "Restore yourself to a calm state, let your body return to normal, and then we shall relocate to a more secluded stop to continue this conversation."

Kyon sighed and then once he had regained composure, they headed down the stairs and stood at the end of them. All was quiet until Yuki spoke. "In response to your question, I did it because...because I have ran through all the possible scenarios in my head and feel that this is the appropriate course of action."

Kyon was pretty sure he had heard a break in Yuki's voice and a little bit of reassurance that this was really why she was going to do it. _Does Nagato have a different motive? _Suddenly pictures of a disappointed Yuki Nagato, after she had found out that the first person to confess to her only did it because he saw the Data Overmind and interacted with it, while the existence of the Entity overwhelmed him, came to mind. _Maybe Nagato just wants to go on a real date like a normal high school girl. Maybe she really does have more emotions than I think. Still that seems unlikely! Oh well, if she's got her mind set then fine. But..._

"What happens in these 'scenarios' of yours?" he asked.

Yuki took a breath then began explaining them. "Well in almost everything I can think of, if I respond with a 'no' then he will continue seeking a date from the people on his 'lists'. Eventually he will be refused by all and then start over again thus getting me caught in an endless loop of rejecting him. However if I go through with this date then most of my scenarios show that he will not ask me again because he will more than likely find me 'boring' and 'strange' and thus he will be not attracted to me and will not seek out another date with me and I won't have to deal with such a situation again."

Kyon just shook his head. _ It is the most logical thing that Taniguchi will find Nagato to just be a taciturn bibliophile and won't want to go out with her ever again. Maybe Nagato's right. Maybe this will work out._

"I also thought that it might make him not think so much about the incident where he saw us in the classroom together." she stated.

Kyon sighed. He could still remember when Taniguchi walked in on him holding Yuki after the battle they had with Ryoko Asakura, another humanoid interface who had came there as Yuki's 'backup', after she had tried to kill him with a knife. He still got bothered about that.

"Alright. Then I guess I approve of this Nagato. Sorry I over reacted a little," said Kyon, "Now let's head back up to the clubroom."

He began to head off until Yuki's voice stopped him. "Was jealousy, perhaps the reason for your reaction?"

Kyon turned around and stared at her. She wasn't blushing or even cracking a smile. It was just another serious question from her. But when wasn't Yuki serious about everything. "Um..." Kyon paused. Surely he wasn't jealous, right? No he was sure he wasn't. He was just concerned about whether she knew what she was doing or not. Yep that was it. "No I wasn't jealous," he replied, "I was just worried about whether you knew what you were getting into or not."

"...I see." said Yuki staring at the ground. She then raised her head back up and began walking to the stairs.

As they got up the first set Kyon said "Man, I kinda just want to forget club activities today. Maybe since I'm away I can just..." He looked back at the stairs that would lead him down to the exit and freedom from another day of insanity.

He was just about to tell Yuki that he was going to head home and to tell the others but that didn't seem to work out when a brown haired girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair came running toward them. "Kyon! Yuki! Why aren't you two in the clubroom?"

Yes. It was none other than Haruhi Suzumiya, the founder of the SOS Brigade, the one that everyone in the world wanted to observe, the reason behind most of his crazy adventures, and the fruity girl who sat behind him in class.

"Well you see-" began Kyon before Haruhi stuck her hand over his mouth.

"No excuses! This is grounds for a penalty, Kyon! I won't be as mad as Yuki, seeing as this is one of her first few times, but you can't get away with this Kyon! Now we are all reporting to the clubroom! I've got a special project for all of us in the Brigade! Come on!" She then grabbed both of them by their arms and pulled them up to the clubroom.

After everyone got situated and took a seat, Haruhi began her psycho babbling. "Alright so does everyone know that it's January?" she asked.

_Of course we do! It's not like we can't read a calender. _Everyone shook their heads.

"And January's cold, right?"

_No shit, Sherlock. _Everyone just shook their heads again.

"And when it's cold it's hard for us to go out and have one of our supernatural searches, right?"

"Where the hell is this going?" asked Kyon, hoping she would stop with the pointless questions and get to the point.

Haruhi frowned as she hoped on top of the table. "So impatient! Alright well since some of us can't wait then I'll just get to the point. January is too cold for us to go on a search or an adventure so I thought we should just spend out time doing something in the clubroom. And that something is..."

She reached behind her and pulled out a large brown box that was free of any writing or symbols that might give them a hint about what where the contents of it.

"A time machine!" she shouted in delight as she opened the box, revealing a bunch of odds and ends.

_What the hell? Does she think we're in a visual novel game or something? That we are just a group of friends who can make a time machine and actually have it work? Is this Steins;Gate?_ No one really said much until Mikuru spoke up. "Suzumiya, I don't think that time is something you should be messing with. It's very delicate."

_Yes Haruhi. Please listen to the girl who has **actually** time traveled! ...Wait, if Mikuru's worried does that mean that this thing might __**actually **work?_

"Oh don't worry so much and let's let Miss Suzumiya and the rest of the Brigade have fun with this. It can't hurt anything." said Itsuki.

The time traveler gave the esper a look that was half glare, half shock. She remained quiet though.

Haruhi then went and stood beside Itsuki. "See? You're Brigade Chief and Vice Commander agree that we should do it! So that means majority rules."

_How are you and pretty boy the 'majority?' Just because you know I'll agree with Asahina and Nagato won't care either way? _

"Anyway," began Haruhi as she took a seat at her desk, "I don't really care in it works or not. I believe that if we start working on it then a time traveler will come to us and wonder why we're messing with it. Then they will reveal themselves and we can just ask them to help us travel through time and have all sorts of adventures! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

_Yes, messing with time and having the possibility of destroying the future sounds real exciting! Plus time travel isn't as fun as you would think. Believe me I somewhat know about it. Plus how will making one make a time traveler appear? We've already got one and she just came from you just existing! _"So when are we getting started on this?" asked Kyon.

Haruhi thought for a minute then decided they would wait and get a fresh start tomorrow. Then she dismissed the club.

As everyone else shuffled out the door, Kyon waited for Yuki to gather her things. "Mind if I tag along when you go to give him your answer?"

Yuki just shook her head and then the two of them exited the clubroom and headed to the school gates.

* * *

><p>Well this was a lot longer chapter than my last one but I can tell you that they'll be this long or longer from now on. Like I said the first chapter was more of a preview; this is the real stuff now! So Nagato is finally going to go give Taniguchi her answer! And Kyon's going with her. Man he sure seems worried about her. Is it really just because he thinks she doesn't know how to handle this or his he really jealous? And then what about Haruhi's time machine? Is this just another project for the SOS brigade or does it serve a greater purpose? You'll have to read to find out! The next chapter should be up in about a week because I've been a little busier than I was before so bear with me and my updates. Anyway thanks to those of you who review and follow the story! I'm so glad you guys actually care about this poorly written fic of mine. ;_; Please check out some of my other ones too (yes, shameless advertising!). Anyway hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to another one. And as always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. No flames please.<p> 


	3. Your Smile Is Something To See

**Author's Note:** Sup, It's Hollyleaf and I've got a new chapter up! I got it up earlier then I thought but hey that's good, isn't it? Just don't expect this a lot though. I'm usually slow in my writing. Anyway I'm sure you're all excited about this chapter! And just for a warning (though I know most of you will be happy about it) this chapter does have a few fluffy moments of Kyon x Yuki greatness! I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC but sometimes it hard to keep a character in perfect character as they are in the light novels. Also when I _italicize _something, it's usually a character's thought, in this story they are mostly Kyon's thoughts. Anyway the summary and title for this fic are subject to change but here it is for now! So here is Chapter 3: "Your Smile Is Something To See " of _You and Me_!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi Series.

* * *

><p>Kyon and Yuki, wordlessly walked to the school gates where Taniguchi was waiting for Yuki's answer to his offer of a date. They had pretty much said what they needed to in their earlier conversation and now that it was the big moment there wasn't much else they could say.<p>

"Hey Nagato-san...and Kyon? What're you doing here, man?" asked Taniguchi when he saw them approaching.

Kyon just shrugged. "Nagato and I got out of the clubroom at the same time and I thought I'd walk to the gate with her. Anyway I don't want to intrude so I'll be leaving I guess."

However as he turned to go, he heard Yuki whisper something as she stared at the sidewalk. "Please stay."

_Did she ask me to stay? Maybe I heard her wrong. _Still, even if he has heard her wrong, he remained where he was. "You know I actually want to see how this turns out."

"Alright man but don't be jealous when she says 'yes'." said Taniguchi.

_Trust me I won't be! _

"So," began Taniguchi turning to Yuki, "what do you say?"

Kyon stared at Yuki as she looked up at Taniguchi. He couldn't tell what was going on in her head but she was obviously thinking. _Don't tell me she's going to decline! Not after all she said!_

Declining was the last thing she did, though. She accepted the date...with the smallest smile appearing on her face.

Kyon couldn't believe what he had seen. _Did Nagato just smile? No that can't be! I must've just imagined it! Yeah that's it! I guess the sun got in my eyes and made me think she smiled! _

"Yeah," shouted Taniguchi, very happy about the answer, "I've got myself a date! See how that turned out, Kyon? Rejection-free!"

Kyon just sighed and shook his head at his ecstatic friend. _Well he seems happy. _Then he looked over at Nagato, whose face had returned to it's normal expression. He concluded then that seeing her smile had just been a crazy hallucination and she was the same emotionless Nagato she always was. She still was just doing it because it was the 'right course of action'.

"Alright," began Taniguchi after he had had his moment of celebration, "So how about Sunday for the date? I know that's kinda quick but it's the best day, don't you think?"

Yuki tilted her head slightly. "Understood." she responded.

And with that Taniguchi said his goodbye to the both of them and left, leaving the two of them there alone.

Again they entered into a deadly silence. "So..." began Kyon, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sunday. That's only two days away. But I'm guessing you don't really have to prepar-"

She cut him off. "Kyon."

He couldn't remember the last time, if ever, that she spoke his name. But the way it sounded when she said it, even in her somewhat mechanical voice, was beautiful. _Wait? What am I saying? _Surely he wasn't really paying attention to such a thing. Was he in a shoujo manga, now or something? He shook his head to forget about it. "Yeah Nagato?"

She turned to him, the cold winter wind tousling her hair and her clothes, and gave him a gaze that pierced through him. "Would you like to try a practice date with me?"

_EHH!  
><em>

Kyon tried hard to hide the shock in his face and in his voice. "What?"

"I was reading in a book where the sky adolescent girl went on a 'practice date' as she called it with a friend to help her prepare for her real one. I assumed that it would perhaps be the appropriate thing to do." she answered, still with no expression.

Kyon didn't know what to say. _It's just a practice date. Not like it's real. I mean it may help her on her real date...Wait a minute. Why would Nagato care about her real date? Didn't she say all her 'scenarios' ended with him not going out with her again? So why bother making it good? Unless...No. That can't be it. Nagato wouldn't ever fall for anyone, especially a moron like Taniguchi. _

Again Kyon couldn't tell if that really was the truth or if he was just saying that to make himself believe it was really true. Oh well. It didn't matter. Whatever reason Nagato was wanting to do this practice date for, he didn't care. She was, what he guessed you'd call, his 'friend'. So he decided to help the pseudo-alien.

"O.k. Nagato. I'll help you with a practice date." he said, giving her a small smile.

To his surprise, or perhaps his delusion again, she smiled back at him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kyon sat quietly sat in one of the three chairs at his kitchen table, waiting. He and Yuki had decided that their practice date would be straight after school, which meant skipping club activities. Haruhi had not been pleased that he had decided not to come today, especially since it would be the day the SOS brigade started working on their time machine. She questioned him about why he couldn't come but, for fear of what she might do to him, he didn't answer, which he believe raised her suspicions. However if Haruhi knew what he was really doing then suspicions wouldn't be the only thing raised, questions, levels of jealousy, and probably her fist would too.

_Thank goodness today was a day Nagato was asked to go over to the computer club. _

Yuki had been called to help the Computer Society with something for their new game, The Day of Sagittarius 4th, not '4' but '4th', and yes they said the 'th' was necessary, so she wouldn't have been in the clubroom today anyway, which wouldn't give Haruhi any idea about what was really going on, since she believe Kyon was the only one missing. That was unless she went over to the Computer Society clubroom, just next to the SOS Brigade's clubroom.

Kyon swallowed hard. _Please don't let that happen or she'll get the wrong idea and be pissed. _

Before he could dwell on the thoughts of the possible turnout of events, there was a knock on the door. He hopped out of his seat and went to open it, already knowing who it was.

Yuki Nagato stood at his door with the same bored look, wearing the same school uniform she had been in all day. However there was something different: the bunny ears she wore on top of her head. They had been given to her during one of Haruhi's weird activities.

_Well at least it's just the ears. _Kyon tried hard not to think about her in the whole outfit. "What's with the ears?" he asked, pointing to the object on top of her head.

Yuki stared up at them and then slowly her gaze returned to him. "You told me to 'dress up'."

_This wasn't what I meant by 'dress up'. Wait a minute did she walk all the way here like that? _He imagained the stares she recieved. Then he sighed. _Oh Nagato...sometimes..._

"You know when I said 'dress up' I meant you should wear something other than your uniform. And that 'something' wasn't bunny ears." Kyon said.

"You are your uniform." Yuki shot back at him.

Kyon looked down at his outfit. It was true that he was wearing his uniform, minus the blazer, but it didn't matter for him, right? This was all a practice date for her so what did it matter if he dressed up. He wouldn't be going on the real one with her. "It doesn't matter what I wear. I don't have a date with Taniguchi tomorrow. Look just on your date, don't wear your uniform. And no bunny outfit." _Not that Taniguchi wouldn't just love that._

"Understood." Yuki stated.

After a few minutes of blankly staring at each other and wondering what to do next, Kyon led her into his kitchen at sat her down in the chair straight across from him. She looked like a porcelain doll as she sat there, motionless.

"Alright," Kyon began, "Taniguchi said he was going to take you to eat, right?" Kyon knew it would more than likely be at the cafe that the SOS brigade usually ate at not far from the station. "Anyway wherever he takes you, you'll probably be sitting something like this, o.k.?"

Yuki nodded, her bunny ears flopping up and down. Maybe he should have told her to take those off.

So Kyon then began explaining the proper, and normal, things that people did on dates when they were eating. He also talked about some of the things Taniguchi would probably do during their meal and he noticed Yuki was soaking up every word, even if her face didn't show it. Then he decided to put all she learned into practice.

"Alright so let's begin. Waitress!" he hollered out. From down the hall, appeared his little sister and Shamisen, their male calico cat, who had at one point been able to talk.

"Here to take your order!" she cheerfully shouted. "What would you like, Yuki?"

Yuki stared down at the blank piece of paper Kyon had given her as a 'menu'. He had told her to **tell **the waitress her order and not just be silent and point at it. "...Water." she slowly said. _Yes! A breakthrough! _

His sister shook her head and then exited until she was needed again.

"See Nagato? That was one of the more normal things to do! I'm sure you'll do good on your date tomorrow!" he said, happy for her.

Yuki covered her face with her paper but he could tell by the small twinkle in her eyes that she was somewhat pleased with her progress. _Slowly but surely Nagato is changing. Developing more and more each day with each adventure. Maybe she is a little more normal than I thought. Maybe..._ The Yuki he met when Haruhi disappeared came to his mind but he shook it away. _She'll never be that...but maybe deep down she kinda wants to be. _After all wasn't she the one who created that dimension? _Oh well, no time to think on that now. We've got a practice date to do through. _

So they continued on. To most scenarios, Yuki responded like Kyon had told her too and he knew they were both glad about that. They continued on until it began getting late and he decided that it was time for the date to be over. "Well I guess it's time to call it quits Nagato."

She stared at him and then shook her head. Then she rose from her seat and headed to the door.

Kyon watched as her hand touched the doorknob but before she could turn it he rose up. "Hey why don't I walk home with you Nagato?" He didn't know what possessed him to offer but he didn't care. He knew Nagato could take care of herself but he thought he'd feel better if he knew she got back alright.

She blinked at him then turned back to the door. "If you wish." A minute later they were walking down the street together.

Kyon, even wearing a large winter coat, still felt the January chill. He looked over at Nagato who only wore her cardigan. _She may of learned some normal things but she still is an alien. _

They didn't say much on their walk. Kyon mostly looked up at the night sky, clouded over and if made him wonder if snow was on it's way. Yuki looked down at the concrete.

Finally they reached their destination. Again more silence as they stood there. "So, now that I know you're good I think I'll head home. Getting tired. Well good night, Nagato." He turned to go and when he was about to turn the corner he heard a whisper of "Wait." He turned back to her and then something happened to him, her didn't know what, but he was suddenly captured by the moment and couldn't stop staring at Yuki.

Her pale, ghostly skin glowed in the lights of her apartment building, making it appear as if she wasn't there: a hologram he could stick his hand through. Her clear orbs that looked as if they were created from the finest glass, stared into his. Her stare was the same blank one she had everyday but for some reason this one felt more intense. "Nagato..." he heard himself whisper. He took a step toward her but was stopped by her voice. "I would like to thank you." she said. "Thank you for helping me with this 'practice date'. With the knowledge I have gathered I feel that it'll make the date that I'm having tomorrow go smoother." She then closed her eyes and took a breath. "Good night, Kyon." Then she gave him a small, shy smile before walking into her apartment.

Kyon stood there a second, mesmerized and confused about what had just happened. He replayed it in his head over and over, still thinking about her beauty and how she stared deep into him. Then a thought came into his mind. _Do I have feelings for Nagato? _He had admitted before he had 'feelings' for her, romantic or platonic he never said, but after what just happened it made him wonder if they were leaning to romantic. He rubbed his head, as these thoughts were making him develop at headache. He didn't want to think about this, not yet anyway. He'd let his head clear up first then he consult the matter that had bothered him. However as he walked home he did think about one thing. _Man, Nagato smiled at me. Like a real smile...now that was something to see. _

* * *

><p>I don't this chapter was a good as I wanted it to be. It felt rushed a little. Still I hoped you liked it though. So Yuki has her date the next day and it had to make you wonder what Kyon really wants that to happen. I mean come on, he just had a moment of thinking about his feelings for her! Also sorry for a little bit of OOC Yuki but it'll be like that a little in chapters. I mean she had to change and develop a little. Kyon mention that she might have more emotions than he though she did. Well it's true. Plus if I typed out every bit of their practice date then you would see a little bit more of her development that leads to that. Sorry that I didn't but I'm lazy and made because I didn't get this chapter up when I wanted to (in other words, yesterday, which was the deadline I had for myself). Anyway the next chapter should be up in about 2 weeks, maybe before, because I've been a little busier than I was before so bear with me and my updates. Anyway thanks to those of you who review and follow the story! I'm so glad you guys actually care about this poorly written fic of mine. ;_; Please check out some of my other ones too (yes, shameless advertising!). Anyway hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to another one. And as always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. No flames please.<p> 


	4. Your Beauty Is 'Silent'

**Author's Note:** Yo, it's Hollyleaf and I've got a new chapter up! I'm sorry it's so late guys but life just sucks sometimes and you don't feel like writing but when you finally do feel like it then you get writer's block and it frustrates you and you just slam down on the keys and rage quit! That's what happened to me. So I hope you all understand. And one thing I want you all to know is that I will **never** give up on this fanfic! I'm someone who thinks when I start something I should finish it and I will, no matter how long it takes! Anyway on to my normal every chapter note. Like I always say I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC but sometimes it hard to keep a character in perfect character as they are in the light novels. Also when I _italicize _something, it's usually a character's thought, in this story they are mostly Kyon's thoughts. Anyway the summary and title for this fic are subject to change but here it is for now! So here is Chapter 4: "Your Beauty Is Silent " of _You and Me_!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi Series.

* * *

><p>Kyon woke the next morning in a refreshed, somewhat cheerful, mood. He'd felt like a part of last night was a dream but really it was that he just had kept replaying the moment in his mind all night long.<p>

_Nagato's smile..._ He wished he could see it again.

Then he turned on his side and stared at his clock: 10 a.m. _Hmm... I wonder if Nagato's on her date yet...doubt it; Taniguchi's not an early riser. _

He then looked over at his cellphone sitting next to his clock and debated about whether to her call and see what she was doing, however he decided against it.

_She might be getting ready or something. _Though somehow he doubted it.

_Maybe she wants to be to be left alone so she can think about what we discussed last night. _That got him thinking. He knew she probably preferred to be left alone all the time yet she was **always** pulled in to participate in, and usually fixing what happened during, club activities due to everyone else in the club, mostly Haruhi, screwing with reality. So, maybe, it probably wouldn't bother her so much to get a friendly call, instead of one asking her to correct something before the world imploded, on her day off.

Still he decided not to bother her. _She'll be fine on her date; no need to check on her_. So with that the matter was settled.

Kyon then rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen. When he entered the room something on the table caught his eye: an elegantly folded origami swan. No doubt this had to be the work of his little sister; she had recently gotten into doing origami. He picked it up and unfolded it, careful not to rip the paper, and then began reading the note on it, aloud.

_Dear Kyon,_

_Mom and me and Shami are going to the store,_ then to get a haircut_, then to eat, then to get Shami his shots. __You can make whatever you want for breakfast. We'll be back around 4:00 p.m. If you go anywhere please be sure to leave a note for mom in case you get back late or we get back earlier than you. We know you can be responsible when you need to be. Well we hope you can be anyway. _

_Love, _

_ The three of us_

Kyon sighed as he set the paper back on the table; his sister was such an idiot sometimes.

_Oh well. Guess I can just make some toast or something. _So he put the bread in the toaster and stood their watching it; sure it was boring but what else did he have to do. Finally it popped up and after he pulled the two golden-brown, crispy pieces of new-formed toast from the toaster, he took a place on the couch and turned on the TV, not really caring what was on.

He'd just taken a few bites when suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

No answer.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"..." He heard breathing.

That's when he got an idea of who it was. "Nagato, you need something?"

He could hear her rummaging through something in the background. Finally she spoke. "Your help is needed."

Oh gosh. An all too familiar premonition that Haruhi had done something strange and now a chain of supernatural events was about to occur came over him.

_And if that happens then Nagato will miss her date... _One part of him felt bad that the poor humanoid interface wouldn't be able to go on her first real date, yet another part of him felt joy and relief from the thought.

But why?

He and Yuki had worked so hard on their practice date to get her ready for her real date. So why did he feel almost happy that she might be missing her it?

Was he...jealous?

No. Of course he wasn't. He was glad she was going to experience a real date and it didn't matter anyway since she said Taniguchi would refuse to on another date with her anyway.

So after taking a deep breath, he asked Yuki what was wrong.

"You told me that it is discouraged to wear my school uniform on a date so I have called to ask if you would come over and help me choose the appropriate articles of clothing," she said.

Kyon's mouth fell open, shocked. _That's all that was! That's her reason for calling! _He had been sure it had been urgent but he guessed that since Yuki's stoic voice never really revealed what she thought about maybe he shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion.

_Is this really the big **problem** she was having? Is this really what she needed help with? And why _**_my_** _help? _He already knew the answer to that. He was not only the only one who knew about her date, but he knew he was also the only one she trusted and confided in out of the club members. So it only made sense that she asked him.

"O.k. but how can I help, Nagato?" It wasn't like he was the guru of women's fashion.

"Just tell me what is commonly classified as 'appropriate' for a date," she replied, emotionless.

Kyon thought about it for a minute. He just had to go over to Yuki's and watch, well not **literally **watch, her try on a few outfits she had and tell her what would be good for her date. It sounded easy but he really didn't know how well he could tell Yuki how she looked. If it had been Asahina then he could say she was beautiful in everything before she even had time to ask but this was Nagato. The same Nagato who didn't understand half of the human things she needed to, who had no personality, who did nothing but read and sit, who was so different from any other girl in the world. The same Nagato he couldn't see as anything but a friend, which made him sure that he wouldn't be able to really help her choose anything that would make her look good in the eyes of Taniguchi, who saw her as a potential girlfriend. Still she was also the same Nagato who smiled that amazing smile that lit up the dark night. When he began thinking about that he also knew she was the same Nagato who saved his life, who looked better without glasses, who was like a porcelain doll with her smooth, pale white skin and unmoving body. With these thought he suddenly felt the urge to see her.

So even though he was sure some sort of hilarity would ensue from all of this, he still told her he'd be right over.

Then quickly as he could he got out of his pajamas, wrote his mom a note, and then headed out the door.

It wasn't hard for him to get to Yuki's apartment complex; he'd been there quite a bit more than he realized so it was as if his feet just carried him there without him noticing. So after getting into the apartment complex and heading up to the seventh floor, he was standing in front of 708, Yuki's room. She was already standing there when he arrived.

She was still dressed in her school uniform, white bunny ears included, that she had on last night and Kyon had to wonder if she even slept last night, or any night really.

After exchanging quick greetings they headed into her apartment. He'd been in the room before. It was plain except for the bookcases, most of which were full, lining the room and the kotatsu table in the middle of the room, where Kyon remembered drinking tea and eating food, in both this dimension and his alternate one. He also remembered when Yuki revealed to him that she was an alien. _Why does that seem so long ago now?  
><em>

Kyon thought about all that had happened after he had meet Haruhi and the SOS brigade and he couldn't believe that it hadn't even been a year ago! But it didn't matter. Even though he complained about the adventures, he enjoyed them sometimes. Like now for example.

Yuki's offering of tea brought him out of his thoughts. He would've enjoyed a cup but he knew it probably wouldn't be long until Taniguchi came to get her. He looked at his watch. "O.k. so it's 10:45 a.m. When is Taniguchi coming to get you?"

Yuki held up 1 finger and he took that as 1:00 p.m. "Alright so we should probably get started then. Let's go see what you've got."

So Kyon followed Yuki into her bedroom. He had never seen her bedroom, only the guest one he'd slept in for 3 years(?), but it looked just the same except for a few nick-nacks here and there. As he was surveying the room Yuki opened up her closet for him to see what outfits she had.

She held her hands out showing him it like how Vanna White would when the puzzle was revealed on _Wheel of Fortune, _though her emotionless look ruined the moment.

He looked inside and his heart sank. _She's screwed._

The only things in it were as follows: her school cardigan, her school summer uniform, the outfit she wore in the summer to the island, her yutaka, her bathing suit, the wizard robe and hat she wore in the movie, the duffle coat he saw her wear once before, and finally the white bunny suit that went to the bunny ears atop her head.

Kyon stood there trying to think of what to do. _Umm...maybe she could...no...how about...eh. Maybe her school uniform is the best...or maybe.  
><em>He took another look at his watch. It was almost 11:00. That meant they'd only have two hours. Maybe it'd be enough time. "Nagato I think we need to take you shopping."

Yuki just blinked at him. "O.k."

Even though he didn't think it'd be that easy, it had been and now they were walking down the street to the shopping area. Silence was the only conversation they were having so Kyon decided to ask her something that had been on his mind. "Hey, why can't you just make clothes appear like you said you did with your glasses that one time? Wouldn't that be easier?"

Yuki shook her head. "It would stress out my program trying to make so many things appear on my body."

_Program? _"What do you mean by program, Nagato?" he questioned.

"I can't explain. It would be too much for you to understand but it comes from the Data Overmind. Our programs control how we fight, what our human persona's are, what we are limited to do, how we do certain things, etc. If I went into the real details of it then you may be overwhelmed with knowledge and die." she answered, no emotion present.

After hearing that he wore a shocked expression on his face, not only at the fact that he could die from learning about the DO, but also that she could tell him that without even breaking a smile. But this was Nagato. They walked without speaking the rest of the way.

Finally they arrived at a shopping area close to Yuki's house. It was bustling with people and Kyon and Yuki had to fight their way through a large group to get into a store called Tanjun (Japanese for 'simplicity'). Kyon had thought that out of all the other stores around there it looked the most like Yuki's personality: simple clothes with plain colors.

The moment they entered the store a sales representative came to help them. "Welcome to Tanjun! What are you looking for today?" She had asked Yuki who only looked up at Kyon for the answer. "Ummm...she needs clothes."

The sales rep gave him a look that said 'Duh, dumbass! I knew that.'

"Clothes for a date." he added.

The sales rep turned to Yuki and whispered to her. "Honey you can do better than him. Really. Plus why are you letting him come to pick out your clothes? You don't have to look how he wants you too. You just need to be yourself! Don't let a man run your life just so it pleases him!"

She gave Kyon a glare then grabbed Yuki's hand. "Come and we'll choice some clothes for you. That **you **can pick out."

Kyon watched them start to walk away until Yuki grabbed his wrist and drug him along. "W-Wait, Nagato! I don't think I'm aloud back here! I think-"

He stopped talking as embarrassment took him over when he realized he was standing around a women's dressing area.

"Alright so you just tell me-AH!" the sales rep screamed when she saw Kyon standing behind Yuki.

She ran over to him and proceeded to begin hitting him. "Get out of here! You don't have to follow your girlfriend **everywhere**!"

Kyon, shielding his face with his arms, shouted. "She's not my girlfriend! I'm just here to help her communicate."

The sales rep slowly stopped and looked at Yuki then back at Kyon. "Oh dear...I didn't know...I'm so sorry about her being a mute an all."

Kyon wanted to slap himself in the face but refrained. _Is this women an idiot? _"She not a mute, she's just...she's just painfully shy. I'm just her friend, her only friend, who she trust enough to help her convey what she feels about these outfits you pick out for her. She's too shy to really tell you what she really feels about something so she asked me to try you so you could help her pick something to wear on her date. Her first date."

The sales rep looked like she was about to cry. "Oh my gosh! That's so sweet! She's so lucky to have a friend as nice as you. You can stay back here and help her!" She grabbed Yuki again but then turned back to Kyon. "But don't go in the dressing room!" she added.

Kyon sat down at a small stool in the aisle of the dressing area. He sighed as he thought about the rough start they had already had trying to get Yuki's some clothes. _Maybe I should've just tried to find something out of what she had. If Taniguchi really liked her he shouldn't care what she wears. I mean all this trouble just for her stupid date is so damn pointless! _

He froze. Why was he getting so mad when he had been so ready to help Nagato earlier? Maybe...maybe was it because, like he told the woman, he wasn't her boyfriend and he wasn't going on this date with her? No! He was just frustrated with stupid people, like the sales rep, and he was just getting easily ticked off.

_Gotta calm down. I'm here for Nagato and she needs all the help she can get, which in this case is just me. _So Kyon took a deep breath and waited for Yuki to appear again.

And so it began. Yuki started trying on many outfits but none seemed to fit. The first one was way to bright with it's pink and Kyon could tell that Yuki was uncomfortable in it. The next one was just too...outgoing for Yuki with it's shortness. The third one was something like what a business woman would wear than a girl going on a date. It continued in a pattern of bad outfits four more times. Now they were waiting on the eight outfit.

Kyon sighed, staring down at his watch. _12:00. She's only got an hour...you know what if this outfit doesn't work then we screw it and just give up on it._ So that was what he decided and when Yuki came out, in another bad outfit more than likely, he would tell her the plan.

"Excuse me." whispered a voice.

Kyon turned around, expecting it to be some woman asking him why he was back there, like 3 others had did earlier, but instead he saw Yuki standing there in a white turtleneck shirt with sleeves so long that they went over the top of her hands, a light blue denim skort that she was tugging at the bottom of since it went just above her knees, white socks that reached the bottom of her knees, and a pair of blue shoes.

Kyon just stared at her with his mouth slightly open. It was as if she had smiled like she did the night before, even though her face was expressionless and her eyes where staring at the floor, instead of him. The way she looked carried the same beauty. _Silent...that's the word. The word that describes Nagato's beauty. _Kyon smiled. _She doesn__'t have to do much but put on an outfit or smile, and when you first see her that may not be much but if you really look you can finally see it._

"So what do you think?" said the sales rep presenting Yuki as if she was a display at a museum.

"She looks...perfect. Totally appropriate for her date." he said, shaking his head. "So are you satisfied with it, Nagato?" he asked.

She shook her head. He stared at her and noticed that, even though she wasn't smiling there was a small twinkle in her eyes and, for a moment, she looked like any regular high school girl who was excited about her first date.

So with her outfit picked out, and the people allowing her to wear it out, they head to the cash register to pay. When they got up there Kyon noticed that in a 'Sale' box was a thing of hair clips and one stood out to him. It was a light blue and shaped like a snow flake. He stared at Yuki who was handing the cashier her money and then back at the clip. He picked it up and laid it on the counter.

"I'm getting this, o.k.?" He turned to her and she looked at the clip. Then she turned back to him and shook her head. So he paid for it and clipped it into her hair. When he touched her short purple hair though a shock went through him and he stood there staring at her, mesmerized. The clip had made her more beautiful and he couldn't let go of it. Until he heard a phone ring.

He let go of Yuki's hair so she could look at her phone. It was Tanigichi saying he was on the way to her apartment.

"Well I guess we should go then." said Kyon, though a bit reluctantly because part of him didn't want to leave her just yet. Still he knew that he shouldn't waste what all they had done to prepare her for it so they headed back to her apartment complex.

As they got closer they saw Taniguchi standing in front of it. Kyon didn't feel like dealing with his idiotic friend so he decided to say goodbye to Yuki before they got up there. "Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow Nagato. I, uh, hope you enjoy your date."

Yuki shook her head and Kyon took that as a sign to go but before he did she said "Thank you for all your assistance in preparing me for this date."

Kyon shrugged. "It was nothing. I...had fun I guess."

He thought he saw a small smile form on her mouth but it disappeared in a flash. He smiled back though and then headed home, where he spent a few hours watching TV and waiting for his mom and sister to return. However in his waiting he fell asleep and it was again Yuki for appeared in his dream.

* * *

><p>So I hoped you guys liked that and I hope it was worth the I-don't-even-know-how-many-weeks-it-was wait. I decided to give y'all an extra long chapter for your wait and too keep you busy as I write the next one so don't expect chapters this long too much. Sorry. Anyway in the next chapter Kyon is going to get some information about Taniguchi and Yuki's date. Wonder what all happened and how he'll feel about it. The next chapter should be up in...I don't know. I'd say three weeks but bear with me and my updates. Hopefully I won't have another long wait like I did with this chapter. Anyway thanks to those of you who review and follow the story! I'm so glad you guys actually care about this poorly written fic of mine. ;_; Please check out some of my other ones too (yes, shameless advertising!). Anyway hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to another one. And as always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. No flames please.<p>

Thank you** The Hidden Lostar **for helping me correct something in this chapter! (:


	5. Your Image Is Invading My Thoughts

**Author's Note:** Yo, it's Hollyleaf and I've got a new chapter up! Like I always say I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC but sometimes it hard to keep a character in perfect character as they are in the light novels. Also when I _italicize _something, it's usually a character's thought, in this story they are mostly Kyon's thoughts and in this chapter part of it is a dream. Anyway I think that even though the title and subject were just working ones I'm going to keep them. So here is Chapter 5: "Your Image Is Invading My Thoughts" of _You and Me_!

Thanks to **The Hidden Lostar **for beta reading this chapter for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi Series.

* * *

><p><em>Snow was falling lightly upon the ground below. Kyon could feel it building up in his hair but still he just stood there, waiting. He had been called to the park near Nagato's apartment by Nagato; she said it was important. He slowly rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes when he saw her approaching.<br>_  
><em>The snow was sticking to her hair and face, making her look even more pale than normal, and the red on her cheeks stood out to the point where he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if she was blushing. No. This was Nagato so it had to be from the cold, but then again, wasn't she able to withstand that cold?<br>_  
><em>She stopped a few feet in front of him and then motioned for him to sit down on the bench that was close by. Kyon took a seat and Yuki joined him after. "So why did we need to meet, Nagato?"<br>_  
><em>Yuki kept looking down at her shoes for a long moment, something out of character for her, but finally began speaking. "Umm...there is something I need..." She drifted off, which was odd since she usually always knew what to say. Finally after a moment of hesitation she resumed. "I need to tell you something." <em>

_"Alright what is it?" he asked.  
><em>  
><em>Suddenly she looked up at him with an intense stare but a soft, nervous smile which made his heart skip a beat. He wondered what she was going to say.<em>

_As soon as she opened her mouth to speak however he noticed what was like a shard of glass fall from the sky. He looked up and saw what appeared to be the sky breaking into many pieces. Kyon suddenly became confused and frantic. His first thought was that Haruhi was finally destroying the world. He looked over to Yuki, as if she would tell him what was happening. But the odd thing was she was still trying to tell him what she had been a moment ago, completely oblivious to the world falling apart around them.  
><em>  
><em>"Nagato! Nagato, what is happening? Nagato!" He cried out at her but he then noticed that she couldn't hear him and he couldn't hear her. He then watched as pieces of her began to break off! "No!" he shouted at he reached out toward that pieces of her face that floated away. He could only wonder why Haruhi would do this. What had set her off worse now than ever before? What had made her want to restart the world?<br>_  
><em>Then he looked down at his own body and noticed that he was breaking apart too. That's when he knew it wasn't Haruhi's doing because, like before, she would probably want to be sure to keep him in her world, right? As he wondered about whose doing it was he noticed that Yuki has almost fully disappeared. However he could still see her mouth moving and he was just able to make out the last three words she said to him before fading away and they stuck with him until he broke completely apart and...<em>

Woke up!

"..." Kyon sat there taking a few minutes to calm down. He took a deep breath and then looked at the clock on the wall.

"7:00 p.m." he read. _Just where did everyone go? _Just as that thought went through his head, the front door swung open and his mother, sister, and Shamisen walked in. After exchanging greetings, his mother motioned for him to come into the kitchen.

"Why are you guys back so late?" he asked as his mother as she began putting her groceries in the fridge.

She picked up a few cans of Ramune and handed them to Kyon to put up. "Well your sister saw some beautiful origami paper in the window of one of those art stores and we spent a while there."

"You spent three extra hours there?" he asked as if he didn't believe it.

"The young man working there was nice enough to teach your sister how to make a few new creatures," she stated.

Kyon shrugged. He decided to drop it cause he didn't really care what kept them out.

"Alright, Mom. Well I'm going to bed." he said as he headed out of the kitchen.

"You know, Kyon, if you take naps during the day then you won't sleep well at night." his mom shouted to him as he was heading up the stairs.

When he reached the top he saw his sister standing in front of his bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

"Mom lied you know," began his sister, "We didn't spend three hours at the art store."

"Hmmm and this has something to do with me how?" he asked as he pushed her aside and entered his room. She followed likewise.

"Well it doesn't have much to do with you but more something you did. Something dealing with Yuki and Taniguchi." she explained.

Kyon quickly jumped into sitting position. "What about Nagato and Taniguchi?"

"Well, you see I saw them when me and mom were starting to leave where we ate. They were coming in and I realized they were on the date you helped her practice for! Oh I couldn't believe how pretty she looked, almost as pretty as Mikuru! I really had the urge to follow them and watch and see if their date was like how dates are in shoujo manga but mom told me not to. However..."

"...you did anyway." Kyon finished for her.

"Yep! And I spent one hour stalking them from under a table across from them until Mom finally found me and dragged me back home. "

Kyon could only picture the scene. No wonder his mom didn't want to tell him about it.

"So anyway I must say that you really helped Yuki. She seemed really... normal on the date.. not as quiet like she normally is. She smiled a little and actually had a small conversation with him at one point," said his sister as she walked toward the door, "Yep, I actually think you did something right Kyon. You know I could really see them a couple couldn't you?" With those last works she headed out the door.

Kyon flopped back down on his bed and stated at his ceiling. _Nagato and Taniguchi as a real couple? And was she really enjoying herself? I thought she said that this would only be a one time thing. That he'd not like her because of how she is. _Thoughts of the Yuki when he left her last night and when he dropped her off earlier that day popped into his head. Then he thought about the way she acted during the practice date and when she told him good night. How could anyone not want to go on another date with someone like that?

_Of course he's going to ask her on another date. Who wouldn't? Especially if their date went as good as she made it sound. _Kyon sighed as he thought about a smiling Nagato carrying on a conversation with his best friend as they both ate a nice dinner. He had to admit there was some jealousy boiling in him. He kind of thought that the sight of her smile and hearing her voice for more than one word were something only saved for him but he guessed he should be proud that she was doing what he told her to do during their practice date. Still it bothered him.

_Argh! I shouldn't keep letting this bother me! It's not like I should care what my _**friends**_ do! I just need to be a good friend and support them. I also need to stop worrying about what Nagato does. She's capable of taking care of everything herself if she really did as good as my sister said she did on their date. Right I need to just start treating things like normal. _He rolled back over on his side and stared at his phone. _At least Haruhi hasn't caused any problems lately.  
><em>  
>He could only imagine how mad she would be if she really knew why he skipped club activities yesterday. <em>Oh well. A least this time machine thing is helping her not be so bored. Though I have to wonder if it's not just some toy. I mean Asahina actually seemed a little worried about it. However Haruhi's fanboy Koizumi just had to encourage it! Oh god I can only imagine what supernatural event is going to come from this. I wonder if Haruhi will meet her future self and then destroy the fabric of space and time.<br>_  
>Kyon returned to his original position of laying on his back. <em>You know...sadly I kinda wish we could have another supernatural event occur so things could be more 'normal', or, well, the SOS Brigade 'normal'. Yeah I can see us all screwing something up with this new time machine and then having Yuki have to figure out a way to fix it like always. It's kind of refreshing how quickly she can solve our problems and how calm she is when the weight of the universe is on her and...<em>

Kyon flopped over on his stomach and groaned into his pillow. _Damn it! Why is she invading my mind! Damn alien. I shouldn't be thinking about her this much so why am I? It's _**not **_because I have feelings for her. Well I do have feelings for her...but they are purely platonic not romantic. I'm sure she is the same way! No I'm probably just thinking about her so much because...because I've spent so much time with her lately. Yeah that's it. Who else do I have to think about when it's just me and her? Yeah...  
><em>  
>Again he rolled back over. <em>So when we resume regular club activities my thoughts will go back to normal too. I'll just think about normal school stuff. <em>For Kyon though 'normal school stuff' was Mikuru in her strange attire of maid outfits and bunny suits.

The night continued on in a similar fashion. Kyon tossed and turned and kept trying to keep his off Yuki as hard as he could. _Mom was so right. I don't need to take naps during the day._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
><em>

The next morning Kyon barely woke up with time to get ready. His sister had to wake him up after he had missed his clock's alarm. He rushed through breakfast with a piece of toast in his mouth, a classic scene in many anime, and quickly ate it as he began running to school. Normally he would've rode his bike but it appeared that some of the road had frosted over and he could only imagine the trip up the slope on the thing.

As he got to the middle of the slope he saw Taniguchi walking up it, with a spring in his step, unlike the other kids, who in facing the cold had lost all enthusiasm they might have had before heading up the slope. It wasn't hard for Kyon to figure out what was making him so happy. _So obviously the date went great or he wouldn't be this joyful in the morning._

Kyon ran a little faster and finally caught up with his friend. "Hey." he said out of breath.

"Hey dude," Taniguchi began, "You walk today?"

Kyon shook his head. "Yeah. The road seemed too icy for the bike. Plus I didn't sleep well so I woke up late and didn't want to waste time fooling with it."

"So is that why you look like the walking dead?" he asked.

Kyon sighed. He knew that he looked like shit. He had seen his blood shot eyes and half spiky hair he didn't have time to comb down in the mirror that morning. He just picked up the uniform he wore on Saturday and through it on. His tie was crooked, white shirt had bread crumbs all over it, and his jacket was a bit wrinkled but he was just glad he had remembered to wear everything.

_Subject changing time. _"So why are you so cheery this morning? I'm assuming it's cause the date went well?"

"Oh the date went better than well! It was like one of the best dates I've been on." Taniguchi shouted. "Dude I know I used to think Nagato more your kinda girl, because she seemed so weird, but I was wrong! She is actually pretty normal. You know she just puts up the cold demeanor at school because she's so shy."

"Wait a minute," began Kyon, "You think she's just shy? You don't think she the weird, introverted, book loving girl who sits in a corner like a freak anymore?"  
>Taniguchi shook his head. "No I don't think that anymore. I think she's just a shy girl. Like one of those cute, shy, anime girls who make your nose bleed when they just start blushing or smiling."<p>

Kyon could picture Taniguchi nose-bleeding on the date when Nagato smiled at him like his sister said she did. Yep it sounded like something he would do.

"So... did you ask her out again?" he asked.

Taniguchi shook his head. "Yep I asked up out for next Saturday night after school. She said she'd think about it but I'm pretty sure she'll agree. You know..I don't know but I kinda think she might like me too."

"What makes you think that?" Kyon asked.

"Well last night she almost seemed like she was enjoying herself. It was kinda hard to tell because she would only give away little facial expressions but she did have a conversation with me. It was just about school but it still was the most I've ever heard her talk to anyone, well except you. And then there was the thing with the kiss..."

"KISS!" shouted Kyon, loud enough that the other students walking stopped in their tracks.

Now Kyon's head was in a frenzy of emotions, which was also leading to a pounding headache when mixed with his lack of sleep. _No way Nagato kissed him! Unless he kissed her and she felt like she should return it! No even that doesn't make sense! Nagato wouldn't understand what to do during a kiss! Actually I wouldn't believe that Nagato would let him get close enough to kiss her! It's not like she suddenly had a moment where her halfway developed emotions kicked in and she suddenly felt love toward him! I-I- Ugh! I've got to go find her before class starts! _

So he suddenly rushed off with his jealously, worry, and curiosity all giving him a burst of energy to find her with Taniguchi calling after him.

* * *

><p>Hmmmm...I feel like this chapter was also a little bit rushed...ugh...I can never be satisfied with my finished work. Still I hoped you guys liked it and I hope it was worth the I-don't-even-know-how-many-weeks-it-was wait. I'm sorry but life is too busy for me to update regularly so when you get an update just expect the other one to be up sometime in the future. Also don't get your hopes up that it will be quick. In the next chapter Kyon confronts Yuki about this 'kiss' but come on. We're talking about Yuki Nagato. It's highly doubtful that the 'kiss' is what you think it is. She may be developing emotions but not that fast. Still I love to see Kyon freak out! Muhahaha! Anyway thanks to those of you who review and follow the story! I'm so glad you guys actually care about this poorly written fic of mine. ;_; Please check out some of my other ones too (yes, shameless advertising!). Anyway hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to another one. And as always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. No flames please.<p>

Also because some people where confused when I said that the last chapter was chapter 4 but it appeared on the thing as chapter five. I deleted the author's note. However that has kinda messed up the reviews so some of the reviews that say 'chapter 5' are really for 'chapter 4' now. Yeah I don't know if by deleting that if it made it more confusing or less.


	6. Your Existence Causes Me Headaches

**Author's Note:** Yo, it's me and I've got a new chapter up! Like I always say I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC but sometimes it hard to keep a character in perfect character as they are in the light novels. Also when I _italicize _something, it's usually a character's thought, in this story they are mostly Kyon's thoughts and in this chapter part of it is an event that happened earlier. So here is Chapter 6: "Your Existence Causes Me Headaches" of _You and Me_!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi Series.

* * *

><p>Kyon sighed as he made his way down to the club room. It was Thrusday and he had skipped every club meeting since Monday. He wasn't ready to face Nagato yet. He still couldn't get what happened that Monday morning out of his head.<p>

_Kyon stormed into the school, on high alert for the alien girl. He finally found her by one of the staircases, getting ready to head up to, he assumed, her class but perhaps it was the clubroom she was headed too. He rushed over to her calling out for her to wait, and it was clear their was a bit of anger in his voice. When he finally got up to her, however, all anger he had left him. _

_She wasn't really smiling but she did have her mouth slightly upturned and seem to possess a glow she normally didn't and it seemed to have a calming effect on him. "Good Morning," she said, still stoic as ever. _

_"Uh, good morning Nagato." he said, almost forgetting while he was there. _

_"Did you require me for some reason?" she asked. _

_Suddenly it came back to him. "Yes I did!" He looked around to make sure that no one was close by. Then he began speaking again. "It's about your date last night, Nagato. Look I was talking to Taniguchi about it today and he told me...he told me..." Kyon stopped speaking as he clenched his jaw. He could still hear Taniguchi's voice saying 'And then there was the thing with the kiss...'. It was causing a fresh batch of anger to stir up in him.  
><em>

_"Told you what?" No emotion in her voice as she asked.  
><em>

_Kyon took a deep breath, trying to keep from letting his jealousy show in his voice, not that he had anything to be jealous about since she was just a friend. Right just a friend. So he could talk to her about **this **without sounding jealous because what kind of **friend **would be jealous about another **friend **kissing someone that they were on a date with? Certainly not a friend who wasn't romantically attracted to the other friend. Right. He was just...concerned. Yes that was it. He just wanted to make sure that Taniguchi hadn't taken advantage of her undeveloped feelings and strange understanding of human workings and made her feel like she **had **to kiss him. "He told me that you guys kissed AND before you tell me if you did I want to know if you felt you had too cause you didn't if it didn't feel right and-" _

_He was cut short when he held her hand up to his mouth. "Please calm down." She dropped her hand and Kyon relaxed a little. "First off I want to explain to you that this 'kiss' he was talking about wasn't the same one as you are thinking about. It wasn't the interlocking of one's mouth to another's mouth. He merely placed his lips on the top of my hand when he was returning me to my apartment." _

_Kyon stood there, feeling like an idiot. He should have known that it wasn't a real 'kiss'! This was Yuki Nagato he was talking about. He shook his head, thinking about how stupid he was being. Just what was making him unable to think sensibly?  
><em>

_"So he just kissed your hand?"  
><em>

_Yuki shook her head and it was only then that he noticed she was still wearing the clip he had bought for her yesterday. A little spark of joy lit up in him. "Yes and I responded appropriately. I had decided that, based on what I've seen in various books, anime, and movies, it would be best to blush and give him a small smile when he rose up. Then after that he asked me if I would like have a second date and I decided it would be best to say I would think about it."  
><em>

_"Wait a minute though, I thought you said that all your 'scenarios' ended in him not asking you out again because he'd find you odd. What happened to that?" he asked.  
><em>

_"Perhaps because you helped me better myself with the practice date and the choice of clothing, I was able to appear more 'normal' to him and he found that likeable. So I assume that was what changed the outcome of my scenarios. Which means that indirectly you helped changed the outcomes." Suddenly the bell chimed, signalling for class to began. "Goodbye." With that she turned away from him and headed up the stairs.  
><em>

Kyon couldn't believe how dumb he had been. How he had thought for a second that the two of them had really kissed. Certainly Nagato thought he was stupid for thinking such a thing, even if she didn't say or show it. _Ugh! This week has sucked. I've got no sleep since Sunday, looked like shit since Monday, had to walk up the cold hill ever day, and now I've got to put up with Haruhi. _He was for certain she would ask why he didn't come to the last few meetings since last Saturday but he still couldn't tell her about the practice date. Come to think of it, as far as he knew, none of the other SOS Brigade members knew that their little 'indispensable silent character' even had a real date. It kinda made him smile thinking that he and Nagato had their own little secret. _  
><em>

Finally he arrived at the door. _Well let's just get this over with. _He knocked on the door and when Asahina, clad in her maid's outfit, opened it he entered.  
>His eye went straight for Nagato's chair but surprisingly the alien wasn't there.<p>

"Where's Nagato?" he asked, to no one in particular.

"Uh-hum. Shouldn't you be worrying less about where Yuki is and more about helping us with this time machine!" shouted the familar voice of Haruhi.

Kyon looked down and noticed that she and Itsuki were in the floor with a million tiny parts of what he assumed was going to become the time machine out in front of them. Itsuki was blazer-less with his sleeves rolled half way up his arm and a tiny instruction booklet in his hand. Haruhi was looking over his shoulder at the booklet, her sleeves similarly rolled up and her hair tied back into the ponytail he loved oh so much. But today he wasn't even really paying it any attention.

"I believe Nagato said that she had some business to attend to in the Computer Society, something about The Day of Sagittarius 4?" said Itsuki.

_4th. _Kyon didn't correct him though. "Oh."

"Why so worried about where Yuki is at, Kyon?" asked Haruhi as she jumped up to face him. "If you think I'm going to give her a penalty I'm not. I told the Computer Society that they could borrow her sometimes so long as she still has time for Brigade activities. And since she at least stopped by I decided it was fine." She had now for some reason began pacing around him in circles.

"Now you however still need to account for where you were on Saturday and every day since then before I issue you a pentaly!" Suddenly her finger appeared in him face. "So where were you?!"

Kyon could feel the stares of everyone on him. _Gotta make up a lie! _"Well for the past few days Mom has needed me home early."

"What about Saturday?" she asked.

"Well Saturday...I was...out...getting supplies for...the time machine. Yeah that's where I was," replied Kyon.

"Where is it then? The supplies?" asked Itsuki.

Haruhi turned back to Kyon with a suspicious look, wondering the same thing.

_Damn you, pretty boy! _"I forgot it at home. I'll bring it tomorrow though. Look let's just get to to work on this thing all right!" Kyon then sat down in the floor and picked up two random parts just to stare at them.

If Haruhi didn't buy the story then she didn't show it as she sat back down and began looking over the booklet again with Itsuki. Kyon could see that this was their baby, since Asahina refused to be a part of it and Kyon was just drowning them out. They actually were getting some progress made on it and Haruhi actually looked excited, not bored, which was a good thing.

They decided to end activities early, since Haruhi decided it would be best not to do too much on it, so it would give a time travel time to noticed they were working on it and arrive. Kyon was glad for this, since it meant more time for him to go home and catch up on some sleep.

He and Itsuki were the first to head out, especially since Haruhi wanted to help Asahina change back out of her maid outfit.

When they exited the door, Kyon was tempted to head over to the Computer Society clubroom and see if Nagato was in there but decided against it.

He started to walk off before Itsuki stopped him. "What?" he asked, desperately wanted to just go home and not have to put up with the esper for even a second.

Itsuki was smiling that same fake smile he always did. "You didn't get any supplies for this machine."

_No fucking duh. _"Alright so I didn't. What's the problem?"

"As Vice Commander I should make out Chief penalize you for lying to her but I won't if you answer a question."

"Like I care about Haruhi's penalties but what do you want to know?"

"On that night, would you happened to have been helping Nagato prepare for her date?" Itsuki asked.

_So much for the rest of the members not knowing. _"Maybe. Was there a problem with this?" Kyon asked. _Haruhi didn't know so I doubt she freaked out or something. _

Itsuki sighed. "Kyon, do you not understand that you are the one responsible for keeping Miss Suzumiya's boredom and emotions in check? Do you not realize if she knew you lied to her that she would probably get very angry? Angry enough to start causing more Closed Spaces to appear."

Kyon knew all of this. He knew that he was what kept Haruhi in check. He didn't have to hear this again. "Yes I know all this but I-I reallly had to help Nagato with this. It was important."

"More important that keeping Miss Suzumiya from anger, boredom, or sadness?" Itsuki questioned.

"Look I think that by what I saw in there you and Asahina had that covered for now. Besides I've only missed a few times, only once for Nagato. I don't think this is enough to destroy the world." Kyon countered.

"Well what if you keep missing more? And it's not so much that you miss the Brigade's meeting but more **why **you miss them. Do you not think it would anger Miss Suzumiya if she found out that you lied to her and especially about being with Nagato? I'm sure tons more Closed Space will appear if she finds out."

Kyon could feel his head throbbing. He really didn't want to think about Haruhi and her powers and his practice date with Nagato and all this supernatural shit! He just wanted to sleep! "Then just don't tell her! And I don't think that missing a few times will hurt her so bad, especially because, like I said before, you two seem to have it under control."

"We can't keep her under control like you can. We may be able to for now but sooner or later she will get bored with us." Itsuki seemed to be getting a little edgy.

"Look-" began Kyon.

"No, you look! Miss Suzumiya didn't choose Asahina or me! She chose **you **and you will do your job of keeping her in check!" shouted Itsuki.

Kyon was shocked; it was the first time he had really seen the esper angry and without that smile.

Before either of them could do anything the door to the clubroom opened and Asahina and Haruhi stood their in the doorway.

"Did I hear a subordinate fighting with his Vice Commander?" asked Haruhi looking between the two of them.

Itsuki seemed to regain his composure and fake smile. "No Miss Suzumiya. We were merely chatting. Some things about the supplies Kyon will be bringing tomorrow."

Kyon sighed. "Yeah. I'll remember to get it here tomorrow."

"Good! Perhaps Yuki will be here tomorrow to help us with it. She seems like she would be good at building such things. Anyway club dismissed so let's head home and prepare for tomorrow." With that they all disbursed.

As Kyon headed home all he could think about was Itsuki blowing up at him, Haruhi's emotional state, his splitting headache, and the source of all his current problems, Yuki Nagato. _Why __can't I just not think about you!? All you have done today is cause me problems and headaches!  
><em>

_And why would Haruhi's emotions be so affected if I was with Nagato? Would she be that jealous of me and Nagato? Well...I guess but that still doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to do what I need to to help Nagato. Nagato only trust in me and Haruhi shouldn't get in the way of me helping her.  
><em>

_Speaking of that was with Mr. Vice Commander getting so angry. He almost sounded...jealous when he talked about Haruhi choosing me. Not like it was my decision. Still it almost seemed like he kinda wanted her to choose him.  
><em>

And then Kyon remembered the Itsuki he meet in the alternate universe. The one who said he fancied Haruhi, the one who was by her side at her school. _Maybe this one feels the same way. _

Suddenly, it struck Kyon just how much it seemed that some of the things from the alternate universe were appearing in his own. Nagato learning to act like a teenage girl, Itsuki seeming to like Haruhi, even Asahina seeming a little distant, especially since he hadn't talked to her in a while.

_Man, it's hard to believe it's not even been a week since Nagato came to me about her date. _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

Kyon got home and plopped down on his bed. His headache had reached it's worse point, that point where it hurt so much you couldn't get to sleep. He proceeded to toss and turn and then noticed that his phone was blinking. He picked it up, read the message, and then tossed it somewhere in the room.

_Perhaps this week and last have all been a dream and if I could ever get some sleep them maybe everything will all be normal._

Define 'normal' for the guy who hangs out with an alien, a time traveler, an esper, and the girl who can alter reality.

* * *

><p>Hmmmm...I don't know how I feel about this chapter...it just feels...ugh...I don't know. I hope you guys like it and if you don't then I'll try to fix it up. Anyway <strong>this fic of mine is now over a year old! <strong>Yeah! So thanks to everyone for following it, helping me with it, review it, and of course reading it. I appreciate you guys and you all are the reason I keep it up. I know it's taken me almost six months to get a new chapter up but I hope this chapter was worth it and just keep looking out for when I get another one up but it'll be a while. I know this one didn't have any of those cute, fluffy Kyon/Yuki moments but I felt this was important and at one point it would come up that Kyon can't be spending all this time away from the Brigade without Haruhi having problems. Anyway thanks to those of you who review and follow the story! I'm so glad you guys actually care about this poorly written fic of mine. ;_; Please check out some of my other ones too (yes, shameless advertising!). Anyway hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to another one. And as always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. No flames please. ;D


	7. Your Happiness Is All That Matters

**Author's Note:** As always here is an author's note before the story. School keeps me very busy and writer's block has been a thorn in my side. It's almost been a year since I updated but I promise I'm not done with this fic. I made a poll asking if I should continue this fic and I decided that so long as one person wanted me to and would read it then I would continue. I hope to have more time to work on it this year but don't bet on it. I'll update as much as I can. Anyway _You and Me _is almost 2 years old and since it's a new year (and snowing today where I'm at) I decided to give you all a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 7: "Your Happiness Is All That Matters" of _You and Me!_

* * *

><p>Kyon awoke the next morning headache-free and feeling much more jolly than he had so far that week. He truly felt in that moment that the past week hadn't even happened, but when he noticed his phone laying all the way across his room he knew it had all been real. He sighed as he picked it up and flipped it open.<p>

_At least it didn't break_. He thought as he flipped through his messages. Then he found the one that caused him problems. It was a message from Taniguchi. He'd asked if he could come over on Sunday and talk to Kyon about Yuki. He said that they'd been spending almost every evening since the date just hanging out together, something that Yuki had failed to tell Kyon. Then Taniguchi ended the message with something that made Kyon burn with jealousy. _I think we're boyfriend and girlfriend now._

Kyon sighed. They had decided to go on a date a week ago and the actual date was only four days ago. And yet they were doing so well together. Almost like they were meant to be. _I guess opposites do attract and I can't think of anyone more opposite than Nagato and Taniguchi._

Kyon set his phone down on his bed and proceeded to get ready for school.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When Kyon arrived at school he saw a weird sight. Taniguchi was standing at his shoe locker, talking and waving his arms around, and standing beside him was none other than Yuki, who seemed to be smiling, perhaps _giggling, _at what he was saying. When Taniguchi stopped waving his arms around he smiled at Yuki and even leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before shutting his shoe locker and heading up the stairs, waving back at her.

Kyon felt like he could punch a wall. Instead he remained calm and walked over to Yuki. The first thing he noticed was how much different she seemed from even just four days ago, the last time he had seen her, other than just a few small glances through the school. She didn't seem as pale as usually, actually now she had a clear red blush on her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to shine and it was a smile on her face. She wore her hair chip still, something Kyon smiled internally about. She really seemed to resemble her human counterpart he'd meet in the alternate universe more than her usual self. Kyon sort of felt conflicted about whether he liked this change or not.

"Good morning, Nagato." He began as he approached.

"Morning." she said, actually with some emotion in it.

"How've you been? I haven't seen or heard from you lately."

"Fine," she began, "I've been spending a lot of time with Taniguchi."

_So I heard. _"That's nice. So, uh, I guess you're scenarios were wrong weren't they? I guess he really ended up liking you."

"He only chose to continue trying to turn this into a relationship because of how you've helped me to change. I must thank you. If it was not for the help you provided me this would certainly not have came to be. You help is much appreciated." She gave him a smile and Kyon could only smile, softly back. Yuki was happy and she was growing emotionally. _Maybe I should just forget this jealousy and be happy for her. She's becoming happier...she's becoming normal._

Wait. She was becoming...normal? Kyon felt a chill at the thought. Wasn't it a good thing she was becoming more normal? But if it really was a good thing then why was Kyon getting a bit cold at the thought. If Nagato became 'normal' would that mean she would fall away from the Brigade, from him?

The ringing of the bell drew him away from his depressing thoughts and he headed to class, but the thoughts still lingered until the end of the day.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kyon walked into the clubroom after school, but this time he didn't even look over at Yuki's chair. He knew she wasn't there. He sat down at the table where Mikuru came over and placed a cup of the sweetest tea in front of him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "You look better today, Kyon."

Kyon took a sip of tea and sighed. "I do feel a bit better today. Slept that headache off." _And decided that I should just let Nagato be happy. Her happiness is all that should matter to me. _

"Well that's good, Kyon. And now Suzumiya will be much happier to have you back to help with this time machine. It's pretty much just been her and Koizumi."

Kyon decided to ask Mikuru two questions that'd been bothering him. "Mikuru do you really believe that this time machine will work?"

Mikuru bit her lip and then just sighed. "I'm sorry but that's classified information."

_Which leads me to believe that it just might. _"Ok and now one more thing. Do you think Koizumi might have feelings for Haruhi? Like more than just his odd creator and created feelings?"

Mikuru tilted her head, confused. "What leads you to believe that?"

Kyon sighed, thinking back to the esper's freakout yesterday. "Well he seemed almost jealous that Haruhi chose me and not you or him. I mean it's not like I asked for this."

Mikuru sighed and looked out the window. "I think it's happening..." she whispered, just enough that I couldn't really hear it.

"What's happening?" Kyon asked.

Mikuru looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry but that's classified information at least for now. I really wish I could tell you Kyon but...I'm sorry."

Before Kyon could press the issue farther, Haruhi and Itsuki burst through the door, carrying the 25% finished time machine and another box full of the other parts.

Haruhi seemed shocked that Kyon was there that early. "Well it's nice that you could join us on time for once Kyon!"

"If I was on time then aren't the two of you late?"

"Hah! The Brigade Chief and Vice Commander are never late; you all are just early."

"But you just said I was on time."

"Ok whatever! The two of us can't get penalties so it doesn't matter!" She looked around for Yuki. "Where is Yuki today? Did she stop in?"

Mikuru shook her head. "Nope. I've been here since class let out and I never saw her."

Kyon felt it was time to tell everyone. "Nagato's off with Taniguchi."

"What?!" shouted Haruhi. "Has that creep stolen our sweet, quiet Yuki?! We must go retrieve her from his clutches."

Haruhi and Itsuki sat down the boxes on the table and Haruhi quickly turned to head out the door. "Wait Haruhi!"

She quickly slide to a stop. "What?"

"Nagato wasn't taken by Taniguchi. They're dating now."

Everyone in the room opened their mouths in shock. Kyon proceeded to explain the situation, though he left out the part about her practice date and most of the parts about his help, other than telling her how to appear more normal.

"So that's where Nagato's been all these afternoons. Not working on that game?" said Itsuki.

"I can't believe I'll have to give Yuki a penalty! She's always been the best to be here for the Brigade!" said Haruhi.

Kyon noticed Mikuru just looking out the window again. _Just what is happening, other than everything turning upside down around here lately?_

"Well," began Haruhi, "there isn't anything we can do about it today. But tomorrow we're going after the two of them and getting our Yuki back!"

Kyon should've expected Haruhi to not give up on getting what she considered somewhat hers. He wanted to tell her we shouldn't worry and just let Nagato be but he knew that Haruhi wouldn't listen. So he let her go as they all, minus Mikuru, all sat down to start work on the time machine. Kyon even brought his 'supplies': some stickers that his sister had gotten from the art store.

* * *

><p>So...this chapter doesn't really move us along much with Yuki and Kyon's relationship (actually it kinda starts to show any hope of it becoming romantic deteriorating) but I felt it was important. Plus we get to see more of Kyon interacting with the rest of the Brigade and the time machine is moving along nicely. So I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes, before anyone says it, Yuki is out of character but she's supposed to be because now she had REALLY begun changing. Each of her visits with Taniguchi on those afternoon's have kept pushing her to change. Which leads me to ask you all if anyone would be interested from seeing <em>You and Me<em> from Yuki's perspective. It'd be a different story, as I'd like to keep _You and Me _focused mainly on Kyon but if any of you think it'd be interesting to read just tell me and I might get started on it if I knew there was an audience for it. Anyway thanks to all who review and keep up with my poor story. Check out my other stuff too! Oh and I love reviews and appreciate constructive criticism, however please no flames. See y'all next chapter! ;D


	8. Your Mind Wonders Too Much

**Author's Note:** I'm getting better about keeping this updated better. I think I work more on this story on days that it snows. So please wish that it'll snow a lot where I live. You all will get more chapters and I'll get out of school more! :D Now characters may seem OOC, especially Yuki but she's meant to be because she's changed. Think of Yuki as more like her The Disappearance of Yuki Nagato counterpart now. Her emotions have changed so much. Anyway this a kinda boring chapter but it's actually important, more so at the end. Also the time in this chapter is around Valentine's Day and since today is Valentine's day I really wanted to get it posted today! So here it is Chapter 8: "Your Mind Wonders About Too Much" of _You and Me_.

* * *

><p>January ended calmly, almost eerily calmly. Yuki didn't come back to the Brigade and, though no one ever mentioned it, it seemed that something was just drained out of the club with her missing. Maybe it was her empty seat or that fact that the books in the room hadn't moved. Maybe is was that deep down this wouldn't truly be the SOS Brigade without Yuki.<p>

The time machine was starting to take shape nicely. Perhaps in a week it would be finished. Haurhi was excited, and surprisingly not bored yet of her long project, however that excitement didn't rub off on Mikuru any. She sometimes just came in, made tea, and then left so she wouldn't have to look at the thing. Kyon had asked her again and again about it but of course she only responded saying it was 'classified information'. Kyon had let it go, knowing that whatever it was about the time machine that bothered her he'd find out soon enough.

So now it was February 12th, a friday, and Kyon was just getting used to his new routine. Get up, walk up the hill (listening to Taniguchi talk about his and Yuki's romance), go to class, eat lunch with Kunikida (Taniguchi and Yuki ate together now) or sometimes with Haruhi and Itsuki while working on the machine, more class, club activities (only after watching Taniguchi and Yuki walk away together at the school gate), and then finally head home to sleep. However when it arrived at school that morning his routine was fixing to change.

"Please help me make Valentine's Day chocolate." Kyon couldn't believe those words came out of the humanoid mouth.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"But why?" she asked.

Kyon stared down at her. She was completely different that she was when they first met, hell she was more different even when she had asked him for a practice date. A total 180! She was staring up at him with playful disappointment in her eyes but a tiny smile on her face. She now wore a small pink heart, one that Taniguchi had given her earlier for Valentine's day, in her purple hair. She looked good, so normal and happy but Kyon couldn't help but want the old Yuki back.

_No! I said I would be happy for Nagato so long as she is happy! _

"Because I'm not even good at any of that stuff. Just go buy him something."

Yuki stared down at her shoes. "But I wanted to be more special by making it."

Kyon sighed. _Why can't I say no to her?_ "Fine. I'll have my little sister help too since she probably can do it better. We can do it tomorrow."

Yuki's smile brighten. "Thank you so much!" And then she ran off to class.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

School ended slowly but when it did Kyon rushed to the club room to tell Haruhi that he couldn't stay the whole time and would have to leave early if he wanted to get to the store to get the supplies to make chocolate.

He knocked on the door to make sure Mikuru wasn't getting ready. He stood there for a moment but, when hearing no one, he opened the door and walked in. He had expected Haruhi or Itsuki to be there but the club room was totally empty. Kyon paced around the room, starting at the games, the laptops, Haruhi's desk, Mikiru's outfits, the bookshelf, and finally Yuki's chair which happened to be where they placed the time machine. He walked over to it and ran his fingers over the machine. _Will this tiny little thing really work? Will this thing cause something bad to happen? Asahina was worried but if it was so bad surely she'd tell me. Then again she is so weird about this time travel stuff. _

Kyon sighed and took a seat, waiting for someone to come.

Time ticked by and yet still no one. _What's keeping everyone?_

Kyon, in boredom, pulled a small book off the self and began reading. It was about a science fiction/romance book about a young man who finds out the girl he loves in an alien. He's shocked and says he doesn't love her anymore. She accepts this and leaves on a spaceship. Time passes and the young man finds himself missing the alien girl. He realizes that it doesn't matter what she was, he loved her. In anger and sadness, he runs out and shouts to a falling star that all he wants anymore is the alien girl. Turns out the shooting star was her space ship and she heard his words. She then landed in front of him and rushed into his arms and they lived happily ever after.

Kyon sighed. _If Taniguchi found out Nagato was an alien would he react with this? Hmmm..._

Kyon continued pulling books from the shelf and skimming over them until he noticed the sun beginning to set. He grabbed up his stuff and shut the clubroom up. _I wonder why no one came? _Kyon felt a cold chill run over him. _I think something bad's about to happen._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kyon arrived home and plopped down on his bed, ready to sleep. He stared at Shamisen who laid at the foot of his bed. "Do you think something's about to happen Shami?"

All Kyon got a stare.

He sighed. _Oh course he didn't doing to talk. Though now I could someone to talk now. Oh well. Better rest if Nagato's coming over to make chocolates._

Sleep didn't come easy. Kyon couldn't stop thinking about the missing club members, the time machine, the book, and finally the new Nagato._  
><em>

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kyon woke the next morning and saw Shamisen's face in front of him. He grabbed the male calico cat and headed down to the kitchen to get the chocolate supplies ready. He quickly stopped by his sister's room though to ask her for help.

He threw the cat on top of her and she quickly jumped awake. "What'd you want?" she asked.

"I want you to help me and Nagato make chocolates. I don't have a clue about any of this but Nagato really wanted to make Taniguchi some so I felt like I couldn't say no and-"

"Hold on Kyon," his little sister began, "I've got a question."

"What?"

"Who's Nagato?" she asked.

Count of Kyon to realize when something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>I know there was a bit of a time skip there but I didn't want to feel this with chapters that just repeat their same activities. Anyway now the conflict truly begins! What's happened to the Brigade members!? Find out next chapter. And the next chapter will bring back some of the wonderful Yuki x Kyon greatness that we love. So be excited for that! And I have officially decided to do <em>You and Me <em>from Yuki's POV. I don't know when it'll be up or what it'll be called but just keep watching it. Anyway thanks to all who review and keep up with my poor story. Check out my other stuff too. Oh and I love reviews and appreciate constructive criticism but please don't flame. See y'all next chapter! ;D


	9. Your Universe Can't Be Mine

**Author's Note: **I know it's been many months since I've updated. And just when I said I was getting better at updating. Oh well at least it didn't take like a year. Anyway so in this chapter we figure what happened to our Brigade members! As always I'm sorry if anyone is OOC but there is something in this chapter that you have to take into consideration when it comes to certain characters personalities and that's all I can say about that. So here it is Chapter 9: "Your Universe Can't Be Mine" of _You and Me_.

* * *

><p>Kyon felt the world begin crashing down around him.<em> Did she just ask who Nagato was? <em>

"What do you mean 'who's Nagato'? You know, Yuki Nagato, the silent, purple-haired, super smart classmate of mine! She's in the SOS Brigade with me! You don't remember her!?"

His little sister shurgged. "Kyon I've seen most of you classmates before and I don't remember anyone like that. And what is this SOS Brigade? You aren't involved in any clubs anymore! You come here and sleep most of the time after school now. Wait...maybe she was in that one club you were in before but..."

Now Kyon was freaking out. _What?! What's going on?! _He rushed out of his sister's room and ran into his own. He quickly grabbed his phone and checked the date on it. _February 13th. So we aren't back in time. Then are we in an alternate universe..._

Fear rushed through Kyon. _Why would we be in an alternate universe?_ _Surely __Haruhi wouldn't and Nagato..._ Kyon felt he had no more time to waste. He had to find out what was going on. So after quickly getting dressed, he ran out the door and went quickly on his way to North High. _Surely it wasn't Nagato this time...she was so happy and different so she wouldn't have wanted to change that right? _

Too many questions were running through Kyon's head and he knew that finding Yuki would be the only way he would get them answered. So he pumped his legs harder as he headed up the hill.

Arriving at the school he quickly burst through the door, looking like a mad man, and didn't even bother to stop at his shoe locker to change as he made his search for Nagato. The first place he ran was obviously to the club room. If this was the alternate universe this would be the Literary Club room and surely Nagato would be there.

When he arrived at the room though he saw someone in it but it wasn't Nagato. Standing in front of his was the blue haired beauty: Ryoko Asakura. At the sound of the opening of the door she turned to him and... _Please don't be a pyscho killer in this universe _...smiled.

"Hey Kyon. Didn't expect to see you here. Did you leave something in the clubroom too?"

"Uh..." He didn't know what to say. "No."

"Did you just want to come here and take it in one last time?"

"One last time?" he asked.

"Kyon did you fall and hit your head as you sprinted up here? The Literary Club is shutting down. Yuki couldn't get enough members, and besides she's spending so much time with her boyfriend that she's never even around much anymore."

"Her boyfriend? That wouldn't be Taniguchi would it?" he asked.

Asakura stared at him funny. "Kyon are you **sure **you didn't hit your head? You're asking so weird. Of course Taniguchi is her boyfriend. It's only been for about a month but still."

_So they're together in this universe too...so...did Nagato create this universe too?_

Kyon was about to ask Asakura about Haruhi and Itsuki and Asahina but she spoke before he could.

"I miss her, you know?" she said as she rubbed the spines of the books on the shelves.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Yuki. I miss when it was the three of us hanging around and Suzumiya and her friend would come visit and Asahina and Tsuruya would let us hang out and go on trips with them and now that the Literary Club is shutting down we won't have that anymore. And even if we did it wouldn't be the same without Yuki."  
>She took a seat and sighed.<p>

Kyon sat down beside her. "I know how you feel." He couldn't stop thinking of all the times in the past month that he'd felt so lost and lonely without Nagato there. _If only I could go back in time and convince her not to go out with Taniguchi...wait...back in time..._

It was a stretch but Kyon had to ask. "Asakura have we been working on a little 'time machine' that Haruhi brought in?"

She stared him deeply in the eyes. "I sweat Kyon you've hit your head and developed amnesia. Yeah we were. Actually we were almost done but then all this happened."

"Do you know where it's at?" he asked.

"Yeah Suzumiya took it with her. She said she might complete it one day."

He looked at the clock on his phone. If he ran he should be able to get to them before they got to far from Kouyouen. "I've got to go! See ya Asakura!"

And with that he ran out the door down to Kouyouen.

They hadn't gotten to far down the road when Kyon reached them. After they asked him what was wrong he quickly asked if they had finished the time machine.

"Well actually me and Itsuki were heading to my house to finish it. If you want to come over and help, you're welcome to," said Haruhi.

"Sounds good," he said.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kyon was surprised how normal Haruhi's room was when they got in it. A few anime posters on the white wall. A desk with a computer and little lamp. Her bed neatly made with two little Lucky Star plushies laying on it. A small dresser next to her closet. Normal.

"I always imagined it would be super colorful," he whispered to Itsuki.

Itsuki laughed. "Like Suzumiya? I had similar thoughts but after coming here enough I realize that this is actually very fitting on Suzumiya."

_You come here a lot? _Kyon was somewhat surprised to hear that but then again he did remember how Haruhi and Itsuki seemed to be getting closer lately and how she still wasn't bored of their silly project after a month. And in this world lately it had been just the two of them working on it for a while.

"Are you boys done whispering so we can get started?" she asked as she slung her coat and blazer onto the bed. She rolled up her sleeves and began tying her hair back and Kyon remembered the day he'd seen her in the same fashion working on the floor of the clubroom with Itsuki. _That was the day I was stupid enough to believe Nagato kissed Taniguchi...and the day that Koizumi got mad at me for not focusing on keeping Haruhi out of boredom...and the day I realized Asahina was becoming distant. Gosh that feels so long ago._

Haruhi went to grab the time machine form the top of her closet but couldn't reach so Itsuki kindly got it down and handed it to her. They smiled at each other and Kyon couldn't help but wonder if the Haruhi and Itsuki in his world had been getting closer to each other. _Is everyone slowly changing but I'm staying the same? _It sure felt that way to him.

After Itsuki removed his coat and Kyon did the same they all sat down on the floor to begin finishing the time machine. Kyon remembered the last time he saw the thing was in the clubroom yesterday when no one ever came. _And Asahina was so worried about you...maybe you are what I need to fix everything. _He sure hoped that was it.

So they worked long into the night to finish the machine and when they finally did it was almost midnight. Somewhere along the way Haruhi had fallen asleep on the floor and it was left to Itsuki and Kyon to finish it.

"Well it would seem we are finally done," said Itsuki. He looked over at the sleeping Haruhi. "Should we wake her and try it out?"

Kyon wasn't really paying attention to him as he started at the little machine. It looked like a digital alarm clock with a few more buttons than needed. _Please let you be what will solve my problems._

"Kyon?" Itsuki's voice brought him back.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Should we wake Suzumiya and test it out tonight? I know she'll want to see it working."

Kyon thought for a moment. As much as he wanted to hurry and try to get back to his universe, he wasn't totally sure he was ready. He was worn out and not prepared on what he'd have to do to fix all this anyway. _Where's Asahina (Big) when you need her? _

"No let's all just go get some rest for tonight and tomorrow we'll test it," replied Kyon. It'd be a Sunday so that would mean no school so they could do it bright and early.

"Ok," said Itsuki. He gently nudged the sleeping Haruhi. "Suzumiya, wake up."

Haruhi stirred a little then sat up, drowsy. "Is it finished?"

"Yes, it is. We've decided to test it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Ok good...good," said Haruhi as she stumbled to her bed. She flopped down on top of it and immediately returned to sleeping.

"Let's go, Kyon. We can get our coats tomorrow," said Itsuki watching as Haruhi curled up on top of them.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day, Valentine's Day, Kyon woke up to the sound of knocking on the front door. At first he just kept rolling around waiting for his mother or sister to get it but after about 10 mins the knocking continued. _They__ must be out. _Finally, he got up and headed down to the door.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Asahina (Big) standing in front of him. "Uh," was all Kyon could manage.

"Hello Kyon," she said, smiling. "I think you know why I'm here."

"The time machine," he said. He had wondered where she was yesterday.

"You're going to use it. I know that. Actually you're going to use it more than once if you don't get it right the first time," said Asahina (Big).

"What do you mean if I don't get it right the first time?" he asked.

"I won't tell you what you do or how many times you have to go back; that's all classified information. But Kyon...there is only one way to make it so we don't end up here and it took you so many times to get there that it really messed up time. So I was sent back to make sure you get it right the first time," she said.

"You go back to January 12th, the day that Taniguchi asks Nagato on the first date, and you try to convince her not to go on it. However, despite all your arguing against it, she counters you with how it really won't hurt because he won't ask for another and leave her alone. And you keep excepting that argument and we wind up here. In this universe that's she's subconsciously created. And-"

"Wait," he interrupted, "what do you mean she 'subconsciously created'? Nagato didn't mean to create this?"

Asahina (Big) sighed. "Nagato's sudden change is her emotions and such have made it to wear she's been changing the world little by little without realizing it. Its just her powers acting out as they try to adjust to her changes. You may have noticed little differences over the past month. The biggest change occurred yesterday when she blended part of our universe and hers."

Kyon thought about yesterday when he went to the club room and no one ever came. _It was because no one needed to come. It was closed then wasn't it? We already changed universes, hadn't we?_

Suddenly a question came to Kyon's mind. He didn't know why he wanted to ask it but he did. "Is Nagato...happy in this universe?"

Asahina (Big) smiled softly. "She's happier in our universe after you get it right. Trust me."

"Ok," he said, smiling. "So you said I didn't get it right the first time. What do I have to do?"

"You have to tell Nagato how you really feel about her," she said.

Kyon just stood there in shock. "Tell Nagato how I feel? I-I don't feel anything for her. I'm her friend. I just want her to be happy. I-"

Asahina (Big) giggled. "Oh Kyon it's so cute that you can't admit how you feel about her! But I know you will when you arrive; you have to if you want to go back to our universe."

Kyon thought about it all for a moment. _Asahina says that Nagato's happier in our universe after I tell her my feelings. Does that mean Nagato **likes **me? _Kyon sorta smiled at the thought. _I said her happiness is what matters and if Asahina says she's happier there then I've got to do this._

"Alright I'll do it," he said.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When he arrived at Haruhi's door, Itsuki answered, smiling and holding a mug in his hand. "We were wondering when you would arrive. Suzumiya made some coffee. Would you like some?"

Kyon shook his head as he walked in. "No, I'm good. I think we should just get started."

Haruhi popped out of the kitchen, also carrying some coffee. _Not that she needs any. _"Look who finally decided to show! Are we ready to do this?"

Kyon and Itsuki shook their heads and on the three of them headed into Haruhi's room. The machine lay on the floor were it was last night.

"Ok, so who wants to try it first?!" shouted Haruhi.

"I will," began Kyon, "if everyone's cool with that."

Haruhi and Itsuki says they had no objections and grabbed the instruction manual.

"Ok so it's just like setting a real alarm clock you just input the time but to go back you have to first input the month and day in numbers into the clock then press the red button on the side. Please note that this machine will not allow you to go back years. You must order the deluxe version to do so. After you do that the clock will clear and you input the time you want to go back to on that day. Then press the blue one on the top and hold it until you end up back in time. Got all that?" asked Itsuki.

Kyon shook his head as he began putting it all in. _0112. 0700. _Kyon knew if he went back to 7 he'd have plenty of time to run to school and get to Yuki before Taniguchi even asked her on the date.

Kyon's hand hovered over the blue button for a moment. _I can do this. _And just before he pressed down on the button, Haruhi shouted out. "Wait!"

He froze and looked over at her. "What?"

She ran out of the room and Kyon looked at Itsuki wondering what was going on. Itsuki just shrugged, unknowing.

When she returned to the room she was carrying Kyon coat and two boxes of chocolate. She handed him one box and his coat. "I've read time travel makes you cold and hungry. So you'll need this."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

She smiled back as she returned to her spot my Itsuki. She handed him his box, he opened it and offered her some which she happily excepted.

Kyon smiled at the sight of them; it was the last thing he saw of that universe before he went traveling through time.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When he opened his eyes he was staring the ceiling of his room. _Did it work...or was it all a dream?_

He quickly grabbed his phone and looked at the clock.

7:00 am.

January 12th.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know I promised some KyonYuki goodness in this chapter but actually expect that in the next and **last **chapter. That's right there is only one more chapter and an epilogue left. It's only taken me, ya know, 2 and a half years. Anyway yeah so Yuki created another universe, well more so blended the two universes. And know Kyon has to admit his feelings for her. Wonder how that will go... (considering I ship them I would bet good). Oh and as you've probably noticed in this chapter I ship Haruhi/Itsuki so I had to put some little things for them in here too. Anyway thanks to all who review, follow, and favorite. Check out my other stuff too. I love reviews and appreciate constructive criticism. See y'all next chapter! ;D


	10. Your Love Is All I Need (Final)

**Author's Note:** BAM! What is this?! 2 chapters in 2 days?! Can you all believe it? After I got the last chapter done yesterday this one just started flowing. As this is the last official chapter, I'd like to say that I hope you all enjoy the ending. Please review if you can; I'd really like to know what you all think of the story as a whole. As always I'm sorry if anyone is too OOC but I mean they're going to be a little bit; everything's changed for them. Anyway here it is Chapter 10, the final chapter: "Your Love Is All I Need" of _You and Me_.

* * *

><p>Kyon had never run so hard in his life. His legs burned as he pushed himself up the hill and he felt like his lungs were going to pop inside him. <em>But I've got to do this. I've got to get to Nagato. <em>

He rushed through the school doors and straight to Nagato's shoe locker. She wasn't by it and when he opened it he noticed she had already changed. Kyon knew where she was though.

When he arrived in the clubroom, there she was sitting in her usual spot, reading the sci-fi romance book that Kyon had found on the shelf. She glanced up at him as he entered then returned to her book. As he walked over to her he grabbed a seat and sat down in front of her.

After a few minutes she closed her book and stared at him. "..." Oh how he missed that expressionless look.

"Hey Nagato," he said.

"Good morning," she replied. "Do you require something of me?"

Kyon smiled; she hadn't spoke like that for what felt like so long ago. "Uh, yeah. Have you seen Taniguchi today?"

Yuki shook her head. "I have not. Do you need me to track his location for you?"

Kyon shook his head. "No, no. I was just wondering if you've seen him. I don't need him." _Good so he hasn't asked her yet. Perfect timing._

Yuki stared at him. "You are acting odd. Are you ill?"

Kyon shook his head again. "No. Actually I couldn't feel better."

He paused for a moment, trying to get the words right in his head. _I love Yuki Nagato. _He had admitted it to himself. It's all he thought of that morning.

"Nagato...I have something I need to tell you. Something important," he began.

"...Go on," she said.

He took a deep breath. Finally he said, "I love you, Yuki Nagato."

Yuki just blinked. Kyon decided just to continue. "Nagato I love you! I-I guess my feelings for you have always been there. Everything we've been through, everything we've done, it's all just furthered how I feel about you. And-"

Yuki interrupted him. "I'm sorry but I cannot feel the same emotions you do. I-"

He held his hand up and she fell silent. "Don't say that Nagato. I know you can," He was about to add 'I've seen it' but refrained. He continued, "I think about when Nakagawa confessed to you and how it was all fake and how you said that you were a little disappointed that it was all fake. You wouldn't have been disappointed if you couldn't feel something. I think about when we were on the roof. You were scared that you were changing, that you were feeling. I think about the alternate universe you made, the alternate version of you that you made. I know how she felt... and I think you feel the same." _I want you to feel the same._

More words were screaming in his head. _I think about how jealous I was you were with Taniguchi. I think about our practice date, you wearing your stupid bunny ears, your smile in the moonlight as I walked you home. I think about us shopping, how beautiful you looked, that clip I bought you and how your eyes lite up when I handed it to you. I think about that dream...how you were disappearing from me...how the last thing you said was 'I love you'. I think about how I was so jealous when I thought you kissed Taniguchi. I think about how you changed...how you fell away from me...how I-I realized I was so lonely without you. I think about how I denied my feelings for so long, how I said I just wanted to be your friend and I wanted you to be happy with him but really I wanted you to be happy with me. I think about how I just wanted the old you back. I wanted the Nagato I feel in love with back. I think about all I did to get you back. I think about how I can't tell you any of this cause it hasn't happened for you. I think about how much I love you.  
><em>

He searched Nagato's face for some sort of answer but it was expressionless as ever. _Well Asahina never said that Nagato liked me back. She just said she was happier here. _Kyon let out an awkward laugh as he stood up. "Uh, yeah, hehe. Um, class is about to start so I should be going... I just felt I needed to tell you that." He turned toward the door, feeling like an idiot.

Just as he reached the door he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Stop."

He turned back to look at her. The sunlight was shining on her from the window and she looked more like a ghost than a human. She didn't smile, didn't blink; just stood there for a moment before she spoke. "I-I..." She trailed off, unusual for her.

"You?"

She looked down at her feet. "I-I I think..."

"You think..."

"I think I-"

"You think you..."

She looked up at him, no expression on her face but he thought he saw a spark of something in her eyes. A little bit of nervousness, fear, denial, and most importantly...love. "I think I also love you," she said.

Kyon couldn't help what he did next. It was as if his body acted on it's own. Perhaps it was after everything that had happened in the past two months, no perhaps everything that had happened since he met the humanoid in front of him, that made him do it.

He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her lips. It was sweet, almost shy, and soft. It barely lasted for a few seconds, but it was the best kiss Kyon had ever had.

He pulled away from her, a little embarrassed. He smiled and watched as she touched her lips. She then reached out and embraced him in a hug, leaning her head against his chest. "These feelings...they're so new...I'm...I'm afraid of them almost. This wasn't in my programming."

He wrapped his arms around her small body and held her tight, never wanting to let her go. "Forget your programming Nagato...if anything happens to you I'll be there to fix it. I promise. And don't be afraid of what you feel." _Just don't change too fast._

"...I enjoyed your kiss," she whispered.

He placed his face in her short purple hair and breathed in her scent. "I liked it too," he whispered.

She moved her head and looked up at him, her face still stoic as ever. "I would like to do it again."

He smiled. "Ok."

This time it was still soft and sweet but a little stronger. When he leaned down and kissed her, she immediately returned it. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him and he held her face in his hands. When they broke apart one of his hands moved to the small of her back and the other began stroking her cheek. She was beautiful, smart, silent, perfect. She was Yuki Nagato, the girl he loved and would always love.

The school bell rang, signaling class to begin. "I guess we better go," he said, though he made no move to let her go.

"Stay," she said.

He smiled, softly. "If only I could but I think they'll notice if I'm gone."

He thought he saw a look of disappointment in her eyes. "But hey," he began, "how about we go out this afternoon? Maybe walk through the park for a bit or something. Just you and me."

The next thing she did would surprise most people who saw it but not him. He'd seen it before, in another time, a different world.

She smiled, so soft it was like it wasn't there. "I would enjoy that."

He smiled back. "Good." He opened the door to leave but she spoke one last time. "I love you, Kyon."

He turned back to look at her, smiling."I love you too...Yuki."

_The End_

* * *

><p>SO there it is. Kyon and Yuki are finally together and <em>You and Me <em>(did you notice the title drop I underlined?) is officially over, aside from the epilogue. I'm glad you've all stuck with me and this story for these past 2 and 1/2 years. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I love reviews and appreciate constructive criticism! I'd say 'see ya next chapter' but... oh well see y'all for the epilogue!


	11. Epilogue: On A Valentine's Day

_You and Me - _Epilogue: On A Valentine's Day

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" rang the voice of Haruhi Suzumiya as she leaped through the doors of the cafe. On her arm was a bag, full of chocolate.<p>

Sitting at a booth by the window were Kyon, Itsuki, Tsuruya, Mikuru, and Kunikida. Taniguchi had gotten a date with some girl, who they all believed had did it out of pity.

"Hey Haruhi!" shouted Tsuruya. "We're over here!"

Haruhi quickly ran over to them and squeezed into the row with Itsuki and Kyon. Tsuruya, Mikuru, and Kunikida sat on the opposite side. "So are we all here?" she asked looking around.

"Nagato isn't here yet Suzumiya," said Mikuru.

"Hey Kyon where's your girlfriend?!" shouted Haruhi.

Kyon couldn't help but become a little red. He still wasn't totally used to people calling Yuki his girlfriend, even after a month. "I don't know. She said she'd be here."

"Well call her up! Tell her we're waiting on her before we start giving out chocolate."

"Ok. Ok." Kyon pulled out his phone and dialed her.

Her ever stoic voice answered. "Hello."

"Hey Yuki. Where are you? We're all at the cafe waiting on you."

"I cut myself," she replied.

"You what?!" he shouted, worried. Knowing Yuki it could be bad and she just wouldn't admit it. "How?"

"...I was trying to carve into your chocolate and I cut myself."

Kyon smiled a bit at her reason but quickly went back to worrying. "Is it bad?"

"No, it will heal comfortably."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"...If you wish."

"K. I'll be right there." He hung up and noticed the group staring at him. "Uh she said she cut herself carving some chocolate. She wants me to come get her."

"Forget that!" shouted Haruhi causing everyone to look at her. "We'll just get our coffees to go and do this at her house. No need to make an injured Yuki come here!" She grabbed her bag of chocolates and called to Emiri Kimidori, who was preparing their coffees, to make them go.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When they arrived at Nagato's apartment, Kyon buzzed up to her room.

"..."

"Hey Yuki, we're all here! Me, Haruhi, Koizumi, Asahina, Kunikida, and Tsuruya. We thought we'd just celebrate at your house. Are you ok with that?"

"...Come on up," she replied.

When they got up to her room and she answered her door, Kyon noticed her hand was wrapped up. She motioned for everyone to enter and Kyon was last. As he walked past her he bent down and planted a kiss on her cheek before petting her head. "Take it easy next time, ok?"

She shook her head. "Ok."

They entered her house and everyone took a spot around her floor. "Ok are we all ready?!" shouted Haruhi.

Everyone shook their heads. "Then let's start passing out some chocolate!"

Mikuru went first giving everyone a small bag of chocolate clocks, a cute nod to her time travel but only one that Kyon, Yuki, and Itsuki would get.

Then Tsuruya went around giving everyone little chocolate dollar bills, but she did give Mikuru a special chocolate calligraphy set and Kunikida a giant chocolate heart. He blushed like a little girl when she winked at him, giving him that canine tooth grin.

Next came Haruhi who had decided to give everyone a chocolate SOS Brigade logo. She then plopped down beside Itsuki, who was already munching on his chocolate and elbowed him, trying to be discrete about what she was doing. He looked over at her and she slipped him a chocolate rose. He took it and thanked her, causing her to blush. She quickly turned away from him, pouting, saying it wasn't anything special; she just thought he would like it. He smiled at her; such a tsundere she was.

Finally Yuki got up and went to her kitchen to get her chocolate. She was giving everyone chocolate spaceships. "How cute, Yuki!" said Haruhi. "You really like sci-fi stuff don't you?"

Yuki shook her head as she returned to sit by Kyon. She hadn't given him one. She leaned over him and whispered, "You will receive your chocolate later."

"You write something embarrassing on it?" he teased her.

She furiously shook her head, a bit of a blush rising on her cheeks. _So cute._

So everyone ate chocolate and laughed and talked and enjoyed their Sunday. Haruhi talked about how she expected some great gifts from the boys on white day and Tsuruya agreed. Mikuru said she didn't really care what she received; everyone's enjoyment from her chocolate was enough.

Slowly everyone began to leave Nagato's apartment. First it was Kunikida, then Tsuruyra, and finally Mikruru, Haruhi, and Itsuki as a group.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving poor Yuki here alone with you, Kyon," began Haruhi. "You better not do anything weird to her!"

"I won't," he said.

"I mean, Kyon! Yuki if he does anything perverted to you tell me and I'll be right over to take him down," she said as she made a fist and flexed her bicep.

"Ok, Suzumiya," Yuki promised.

Satified with herself, Haruhi lead the three of them out the door.

Kyon and Yuki sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't an awkward one; it was just them enjoying being alone.

Finally Yuki got up and headed to the kitchen to get Kyon his chocolate. He sat there until she returned, carrying a chocolate heart. On it she had carved in her typewriter like handwriting, "Dear, Kyon, I love you, Yuki." The word Yuki was crooked. It had to be when she cut herself.

"When I was finishing it I...I got all excited when I thought about giving it to you that I dropped the knife. I'm sorry it's not perfect," she said.

He looked at it then scooted over to her. "It is perfect. Anything you make for me is perfect."

She smiled at him as she stroked his face. "It's been a month."

"It has."

"...It feels new, odd still. Should it not feel that way?" she asked, concerned.

He laughed. "I think love always feels a little odd."

"...Happy Valentine's Day, Kyon," she said.

He thought about the last time it had been Valentine's Day, not a year ago but months ago. The day he went back to get her back. Maybe one day he would tell her about all that but not now. Now he wanted this Valentine's Day with her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuki," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her.


End file.
